One After Another
by MysteryFlame101
Summary: (Set after The Kingdom of the Wicked Valkyrie is somewhere around 17-18) With Strom's assasination being,apparently,it for everyone,off did they all merrily go to war. With Roarhaven no longer a safe refuge, they are forced to seek help from old...friends. But why were they were so eager to comply? What was this tournament? Maybe or maybe not Valduggery.
1. A Time of Crisis

**Hey. Hello there.**

 **So...um..yeah. So, listen. This is my first fanfic, So, I was really hoping for any of you guys out there to, y'know, be a little soft on the rookie. _Although_ , that does not mean in any way possible for you to go ponies and rainbows on the reviews, if you wanna give one at all. Seriously; go nuts. I'm all ears. Just saying, credit where it thou due, for any of those awesome people out there who kicked ass at writing their summaries. It is _not_ easy, let me tell you, my god. Anyways, have fun, read and review, the whole shebang. I'd even reply to any pm's, if you really want to go a little up and personal. **

**Oh yeah, the Disclaimer; I do not own either Harry Potter nor Skulduggery Pleasant-they belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1; A TIME OF CRISIS.**

Tipstaff was _only_ inches away from reaching the doorknob to grant access to whomever that had knocked on it three seconds ago, his hand already stretched out to give it a turn and open it. So it was only rude when the piece of furniture had suddenly burst open on its own and slammed onto his face, breaking his nose.

He had fallen back from the impact and froze on the pain before squinted towards the two figures that had stridden in. One was a skeleton who could only be Skulduggery Pleasant, as he had on a classic, exquisite dark blue pinstriped suit with a matching black fedora, cocked in quite the angle on his head and wore a pair black leather gloves. His only significant other had to be Valkyrie Cain, then- the 17 year-old going on 18 who owned a pretty head of jet-black hair and a matching pretty face. She was dressed from head-to-toe in black: tight black leather jacket over a black tunic, with a matching pair of black skinny jeans and black boots.

"Service is getting quite worse here every second, I swear," the skeleton man had mumbled, his deep velvet voice tinged with a distinguished Irish accent, whilst looking amusingly towards Tipstaff, who had started groaning and currently wore a scowl upon his face. Valkyrie gave him an apologetic smile and held out her hand to help him up, in which Tipstaff had taken reluctantly.

"The council is waiting for you in the throne room, detectives."

Sure enough, his nose was broken; as he`d gave it a little rub and winced as spotting the little bit of blood on his hand. Both offered neither apologies nor appreciation as they`d left silently in the direction of the throne room. There wasn`t any time for that as far as they were concerned- Tipstaff was a big boy.

Going down the hallway, they would occasionally pass by a few other mages and sorcerers…who moved in quite a hurried phase as they were, and the patrolling Cleavers, suited in grey as they did their jobs. Scythes had gleamed from the holsters strapped to their backs, and their black, visor helmets blocked out every show of any emotion that could exist upon their faces.

After some time, they finally reached their location and Skulduggery gave the huge double doors a push to enter the room and face whatever news that awaited them. Grand Mage Erskine Ravel looked up upon their arrival with an obvious tired face as stopping momentarily from his pacing about the room, before breaking into a relieved smile.

"Skulduggery, Valkyrie," he started saying, and held out his hands to gesture them to their seats. "…Finally." That last part was seemingly whispered out, if not said out loud.

"…And 15 minutes earlier than what _I_ expected, too. _Bravo."_

"Don`t be so harsh on them Mist," rasped Elder Ghastly Bespoke against Elder Madame Mist, and ran a hand down his scarred face. His posture on the throne was slumped, as opposite the woman, who was sitting up straight, her body calm and composed up to the usual black, overly-sized black veil that covered her face. It was as if a war was _not_ going on outside their doors that very minute.

"We _did_ call them in 5- _freaking-_ 30 in the morning, after all." He reminded, and revealed to them the obvious eye bags hanging from underneath his eyes. Madame Mist was silent. Skulduggery sat back and looked towards him, stoic.

"You owe me a lot, Ghastly. Next time, why don`t one of _you_ try wake her up in the middle of the morning." His hands were in his pockets. "Oh, and that reminds me- I need a new hat."

Valkyrie turned towards her partner and gave out a Scowl, so bad, that it deserved the capital letter. Skulduggery was unaffected.

"Oh yes, my dear- it is quite the attractive face that you have on right now. Let`s all just hold hands and pray your nostrils don`t stay inflated, don`t we?"

"Two. Hours." She whispered, before raising her voice and an outraged finger to his face. "Two. Freaking. Hours! That`s _all_ the time I got for sleep since _freaking yesterday_! Of course I had to do _something_ to his precious hat. It`s only _freaking_ fair! Oh, then, he wanted _freaking_ pick out _a new one_ and made us late. So it`s his freaking fault, okay?" The last line came out sounding so sad, and an awkward atmosphere blanketed the room.

Skulduggery cleared his throat, and held up a palm. " _Needed,"_ he corrected, before placing it back into the safety and warmth of his pocket. "I _needed_ to pick out a new hat."

Ravel sighed. He turned onto the girl anyway, and diligently changed the topic. "So, I`ve heard that you told your parents about everything. How did it go?" Valkyrie`s face immediately changed and she hatched up a smile. " _Awesome_. Echo-Gordon did most of the answering, though, and saved me from a whole lot of time of being grounded. Took us a while to convince them that they weren`t seeing his ghost or something." Ghastly nodded. "Good thing we caught your reflection before it started with that whole 'kill Valkyrie Cain' thing eh? Told you not to use that thing too damn much. The scepter is safe with me, and now she`s free to be both Valkyrie Cain _and_ Stephanie Edgley-with no more difficulties or interference."

"I presume they don`t know about our most recent situation?" Mist suddenly asked, and Valkyrie snorted. "Not if I can help it."

"Now Ravel," Skulduggery had said. "Back to our topic." Ravel`s face drooped further, if it was even possible, and he sighed. "The German Sanctuary had recently launched us another threat."

"Of course," Ghastly interrupted him, and signaled up quotations marks in the air to accompany his next words. "They hadn`t actually _used_ the word 'threat'. They called it as 'extending-a-hand-to-help'." Valkyrie frowned. "I don`t think you know how to use that."

"What? This?" he asked, and made the quotations marks again.

"Yes- please stop." Ghastly frowned, offended, and stared at his hands.

Skulduggery was ignorant of the statement and beamed instead, and gave a little finger snap. "Excellent! So who do we hurt this time?" Ravel furrowed his brows. "No. _We_ are hurting _no one_ this time because beating up people for no explainable reason is the _last thing_ we have on our plan." Valkyrie frowned further on the news and made a little sigh. "But I _like_ hurting people who had it coming for them." Ghastly chuckled, and glanced towards Skulduggery. "Valkyrie, I think you are spending _way_ too much time with the wrong people."

Skulduggery slowly turned to face the Elder, and Valkyrie shrugged.

"Anyway, the point is-" said Ravel as he quickly dove in, "Roarhaven isn`t safe anymore. And God forbids me to end up like others before me-so I say we need another place, somewhere the other Sanctuaries won`t expect. We have too much on our plate right now." His hands were curling and uncurling in gestures of total stress. Skulduggery turned away from Ghastly and bowed his head, shadowing his hallow eye sockets deeper with the edge of his hat. "We don`t know who we can trust- every move we make will be risky," He murmured calmly. "This is a big deal, right?" Valkyrie asked, and folded her arms atop her chest. "I mean, full honesty, guys- could this be something, as comparing to the war with Mevolent?"

"With our luck lately?" Ravel retorted, "Anything and _everything_ is a possibility. I can`t _believe_ the Supreme Council even _considered_ something like this, _especially_ with all that we`re facing. I mean, what about the Darquesse person the Sensitives talked about?"

Valkyrie felt her breath hitch, and tried her best to not let anyone notice. She had nearly jumped up at the sudden touch on her fingers, and silently lets out a breath of relief when realizing that it`s just Skulduggery, trying to comfort her into feeling better. She hid up a tiny smile and intertwined their fingers closer.

Nobody seemed to notice them as Ravel continued to blabber on about his speech. "…And you think those people should know that this is a time for all of us to be _teaming up_ and _working together_ , not _tearing_ ourselves apart _, period."_

There was a less-than-comfortable silence as each people considered on what the next safest move should be.

"What about the Ministry of Magic?"

That had come in as a sudden suggestion, and every pair of eyes fell atop Madame Mist, as being the one to say it out loud.

"The Magistrate-of-who-to-the what-now?"

"The Ministry, you mean as in Cornelius Fudge?" Ghastly started, and raised his brows before shaking his head. "I do not think that`s a good idea. It`s in London, isn`t it? For all we know they may even have some kind of conspiracy with the English Sanctuary." Ravel brought a single finger to tap on his cheek to contemplate the idea. While Ghastly had directly opposed Mist`s suggestion, Ravel found himself agreeing to it.

"No, no. That… actually sounds like a good plan." He murmured. Skulduggery gave a slight gesture of his head towards Ravel. "I think I agree with Ravel- as far as we know, the Ministry of Magic is independent, and their people are too much of a coward to get involved with anything that can disrupt the peace of the world."

"Then why even _think_ that they would lend _us_ help- and go against their policies?" Ghastly retaliated. Skulduggery shrugged. "Simple elementary, my dear, foolish Ghastly- the Irish Sanctuary was _the only_ party that had considered _their_ desperate plea for help during the fight against Mould-e-mort-"

"Voldemort."

" _Yes, that`s what I had said_ , and we _did_ take considerable measures to warn _them_ of the impending chaos during the war with Mevolent… don`t you think that they owe us quite the favor now? _And_ let us _not_ forget our, ah… _precious_ little bond over the times during the Trade. I recall knowing that The Ministry having quite the soft spot for Corrival Deuce. That`s enough acceptable reasons for them to go through our tight situation. Besides, it wouldn`t hurt to at least try now, don`t you think? The other Sanctuaries won`t even see it coming."

Valkyrie was getting more and more confused by the second. They`d ignored her previous question, obviously, and she didn`t even have a clue to what they were talking about. She felt quite dumb even just by sitting in the whole center of it, playing with the ends of her hair whilst they debated further over the single suggestion that she didn`t even _understand._ To be frank, she felt quite left out and huffed silently in irritation.

"And that`s that then." Ravel said, and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. Ghastly ran a hand down to the back of his head. "They would eventually need _us_ as much as we need _them,_ anyway." If Skulduggery had owned a face, Valkyrie swore that it would have some kind of smug look going on about now.

"I`m sure we can make up some sort of deal."

….

"So, care to tell me what went on back there?" They were already out of the room and were on their way to Skulduggery`s car. Skulduggery tilted his head in confusion to her question.

"You didn`t pay attention? Well." He shrugged in amusement. "We had discussed the different type of cheeses and the best proper ways of melting them to be coated atop potato chips. Ravel was quite confident that we may even invent a new type of exquisite delicacy- but Ghastly had argued that it may contribute to the growing amount of couch potatoes." Valkyrie groaned and brought a frustrated palm to her face. "But not to worry- Mist said that we will not be at fault to those who will die in cause of Diabetes."

"I may be clueless, Skulduggery, but I`m not that stupid. I recall hearing you mention a type of Ministry a couple of times in the argument, and a man with a moldy name."

They finally reached their vehicle; a 1954 R-Type Continental Bentley- one of the few 208 pieces that were ever made. It was coated with a retro, albeit gorgeous exterior and had a completely modern set of conveniences on the interior to suit the needs of its owner. The Bentley was majestic; it was powerful, and not less elegant- and Valkyrie found herself to be in love with it as much as Skulduggery is.

" _I_ didn`t tell you about The Ministry of Magic? Huh. Doesn`t sound like me. _Not at all._ Maybe it`s best we assume that you`ve forgotten, _completely_ about it- now that`s more like it. I tell you everything."

"At first I thought so too. But you _didn`t_ tell me about _this."_

"Ah, but I _did."_

"No you didn`t. Liar, liar- pants on fire."

They both slid into the front leather seats and Skulduggery turned on the ignition key. The engine whirred into life, and they started on their journey to send Valkyrie back home. "As seeing that my pants _aren`t_ on fire, then I am most certainly _not_ lying. Your methods to guessing truth are not reliable, _or_ mature." Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "So? I`m _waiting_."

"This may come as a surprise to you, my dear, but apparently ours isn't the only type of magic to exist in the world." Valkyrie`s eyebrows rose in surprise. "Meaning?"

" _Meaning,_ Valkyrie- ours is the world where Sanctuaries control the activities in a community of mages and sorcerers. _However,_ a second government-type unit known as The Ministry of Magic also exists among us, and controls what, as they would call themselves, Witches and Wizards."

 _"Witches and wizards?"_

 _"_ Yes, with the flicking of their little wands and saying gibberish, making up potions in big, funny pots. You know- old school magic."

" _Old_ school _magic?"_

 _"_ I never knew an echo existed in this vehicle, I swear, it`s getting quite annoying." Valkyrie scowled. "That doesn`t sound like the magic we know- it sounds very tiring, and like a whole lot of work." Skulduggery hummed in agreement.

"Their kind of magic is very different from ours. While we get our powers from the surge in the abilities of a single type of magic, or wielding, their possibilities are endless, and wide-ranged. It`s true that they can be quite powerful, but we have the greater advantage in mastering and perfecting ours and they say because of that, we are the more powerful of the two."

"What about Old-e-mort? Or whatever his name is."

"Lord Voldemort is their version of Mevolent."

" _Ah_."

 _"Yes."_

Skulduggery turned to a stop by the pier at Haggard, Dublin, and Valkyrie did the motion of letting herself out. "Make sure to update, Skul." Skulduggery was quiet as he turned towards her and opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but finally decided against it and closed back his mouth. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The skeleton man shook his head, and turned his vision back to the front of the car. "Nothing. Say hi to your parents for me." Valkyrie nodded and pushed the passenger car door shut. She watched quietly as the Bentley went further and further, before it finally disappeared out of sight, and made her way home.

She went straight for her bedroom window and felt for the spot where all the spaces had connected, before propelling herself upwards using her magic. Valkyrie was graceful as she finally reached the upper window ledge and unlatched the hook. Of course, she _could_ use the front door to get into the house; but where`s the fun in _that_? After all, didn`t Skulduggery say that doors are for people with no imagination?

She lets a sigh escape her mouth as she changed into a more casual set of yellow t-shirt and sweatpants.

' _Now_ that _was some useful piece of information.'_ Valkyrie stiffened as she hears the appearance of the little voice in her head. _Darquesse_. She frowned, and took in a huge, deep breath. She was _so_ not in the mood for this right now.

 _'Now, you can_ really _destroy magic for good. Wizards_ and _Sorcerers! This is going to be so much fun.'_

"No I won`t. I am not listening to you."

' _Oh_ come on _\- you know you can`t escape this! Why even bother?'_

 _"_ Shut up, just, just shut up."

' _Nobody will survive. NOBODY! Imagine their screams, Valkyrie! Imagine their pain. Just let me out- it`ll be all yours. I_ know _you want to.'_

 _"_ One more word, Darquesse. One more- and soon you`ll watch me put an end to this, once and for all. I`ll simply give up doing magic."

' _You won`t do that. I know you won`t. You just love the power too da-'_

"Really?" Valkyrie interrupted, and lowered her voice into a menacing tone. "Then why don`t you _give it a try?"_ Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were curled into a snarl. Darquesse was finally quiet. Valkyrie took in another huge breath to compose herself, before she finally took in those steps downwards to meet with her family. Her father was reading the morning news on the leisure couch, while little Alice played with her toys on the carpet. She can hear her mother working in the kitchen and she smiled. This was normal. Normal is good. Normal is _safe._

"Hey dad."

Desmond Edgley looked up from his newspaper and cracked up his own bright little smile. "Good Morning, Steph _. Melissa_! Stephanie`s _home_!" He had shouted, and Valkyrie thought she`d heard something fell in the kitchen before her mother rushed out and gave her a hug. "Darling!" her face was relieved, and Valkyrie thought she`d seen tiny hints of tears coming out from the corners of her mother`s eyes.

"I… I didn`t see you in bed this morning, and I was so _worried!_ I thought… I, I thought-"

"Sorry mom. Ignore it- Skulduggery called and came to take me to the Sanctuary early this morning. I hadn`t had the heart to wake you up for it."

Her mind wandered to the memory when she`d told them the truth, at the mansion. Her mother was initially very traumatized and disapproving when she knew about the first time she`d met with Skulduggery and defeated Serpine- but it was inevitable. Thanks to Skulduggery, she eventually managed to convince the both of them that she was fine, and that it was her choice. Her mother had been very taken to Skulduggery`s charm but her father was more than wary than to except that he`s been working so close with Valkyrie.

 _Too_ close.

But over time he`s gotten to the point that he doesn`t even bother about it as much as he used to, and that`s given her quite the breath of relief. Valkyrie knew that she was blessed to have such accepting parents, and that it wasn`t the same for just anyone else. It made her love for the both of them grew, because they know that the best thing for her was that she was given the opportunity to choose for herself, and determine her own fate in life. They had and still give her all their support in everything she does, and actually trusted her to continue doing them, despite all the things she knew that she had done and hide from them.

Her little trance broke off when Alice suddenly clapped her hands in giddy merriment, and her mother finally releases her form from the bone-crushing hug. Melissa looked into her daughter`s eyes, and smiled.

"Well. Have you had breakfast, sweetie?" Valkyrie laughed, and shook her head. Desmond`s smile grew, and he gave his daughter a little pat on her back. "You`re in luck then, Steph! It`s waffles today!" Valkyrie picked Alice up from her spot on the floor and the little girl proceeded to smother her elder sister with drool as she continued her happy, nonsensical ramblings. Valkyrie made a face. "Ugh, Alice!"

"Ugh, ugh!" Alice replied, and Valkyrie placed her into her usual high chair in the kitchen, next to her mother. Melissa set the delicacies on the table, and Valkyrie took the part by playing airplanes with her younger sister. Desmond laughed. "Alice. You stop bullying Stephanie right this instant. You`re getting too old for this- Valkyrie, stop. She can feed herself if she wants to." Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Skulduggery said hi, by the way."

Melissa gave her daughter a smile. "Of course, dear- such a charming uh, skeleton." Desmond snorted and rolled his eyes. Valkyrie laughed. It was obvious that despite the growing comfort in their relationship about Skulduggery, he still does not fully approve of the figure`s closeness with Valkyrie. Even if it _was_ only for work purposes. The situation surrounding them was filled with warmth, and laughter, and Valkyrie felt like it was as if nothing could ever disturb their peace.

" _Written in the stars, a million miles away;_

 _Message to the main~"_

Except for that. She groaned, and flipped her phone open. "Sorry dad, but I really need to take this." She got up from the table and headed to the other room. It was Skulduggery, but a message. She typed her reply before returning to the dining room, and took back her seat.

"Steph? Is everything okay?" She sighed. "I need to head back out after this- we`ve got a new case on our hands." It was a lie, of course, but she`d had no other choice. The truth was much too dangerous- she just couldn`t risk her family getting into danger because of her.

Skulduggery was in _so much trouble._

… _._

Her footsteps were slow and reluctant, and she was silent. The Bentley was parked at its usual place by the pier and she could see the slightly slumped figure of her partner leaning by the car. Skulduggery stood up from his spot and gave her an unreadable stare of silent anticipation. "Did I interrupt a little bit of family time?" His voice was composed and regretful.

"It`s okay. Let`s just go there already." She replied gruffly and slid into the passenger seat. Skulduggery stayed there for a while, and Valkyrie found herself questioning his actions. "Skul?"

"Right. Yes."

* * *

 **First chappie done! So whaddya think?**


	2. Hogs-WHAT!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2; HOGS-** _ **WHAT?**_

The pair of them stormed into the throne room where Ravel, Ghastly and Madame Mist were sitting on the throne. Both Ravel and Ghastly had wide smiles on their faces. Tipstaff was just setting up a tray of drinks on a nearby small table.

"Ah, welcome detectives! Have some tea. Or is that coffee?"

"It`s coffee."

Valkyrie gave Ravel a look of suspicion. "Someone`s surprisingly abnormally happier than usual." Tipstaff gave a small glare towards the girl and hissed. "You will address the Elders by their full titles!" Skulduggery gave him a tilt of his head. "Shut up, Tipstaff- you chicken livered idiot." Tipstaff whimpered and quietly sauntered away. Nobody said anything as he picked up the tray and left the room.

"Have we got news for you!" Ghastly finally said and jumped up from his seat in a show of over-enthusiasm when they were finally alone. Valkyrie cringed. Someone`s obviously had one too many cups of coffee. "We recently received news from Fudge!"

"Oh boy." Valkyrie sighed. "This anticipation is killing me." Ravel rubbed his hands in glee _."_ So. _Have any of you heard of Hogwarts?"_

….

When they`ve finally reached King`s Cross Station, the sky was dark and thunderous, the weather wet, wild and unsurprisingly untamable. For some reason, Valkyrie had thought it brought on a little gloomy aura to the place- to which Skulduggery had disagreed. He said that he felt something was wrong; that there seemed to be more to it than just the weather.

Valkyrie hummed on a little tune as she leant in against a wall and waited for Skulduggery to finish up his call. Her hands played to adjust the single strap of her side-sling bag whilst her eyes ran over the throngs of people going in and out of the station. It was then she spotted the distinguishable façade of the man walking towards her in a _very_ familiar dark blue suit.

Skulduggery stalked over with his head bowed low that it shadowed his face. Valkyrie straightened up and swept her hair away from her face to get a better look. He looked up and she saw that he was wearing his usual façade- the one that resembled his face when he was still alive. He had over his shoulder a piece of luggage that looked like a briefcase. Wherever he walked, Valkyrie could see that he was attracting many second looks, especially from women. And it`s not that hard to figure out why.

She`d always knew that Skulduggery was a real looker back in his day- he owned a fine head of coal, black hair that reached his shoulders, and pale, white skin with angled features. His eyes were a pair of deep, soulful emerald orbs that were shielded against the sunlight by the edge of his hat. His gaze was soft, but sharp and calculating at the same time. Valkyrie blushed, and turned away. This was getting ridiculous. He looked beautiful…in a masculine, manly way. But there was in no way that she`ll ever admit _that_. She`s still got her pride, after all.

"Well?" she asked out with a gesture of her hand when he finally arrived. "Well indeed. Ghastly said that they`ll meet with us there- the spoilt brats. It seems like we`re the only ones getting into the train. Perks of being an Elder; this is one of them." He frowned. Getting into a train surrounded by immature, pompous annoying kids doesn`t actually bode well with both of them. Valkyrie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"A charming noise, I`m sure. Quite lovely."

She snorted again. He laughed in amusement. "Come on, Valkyrie- our adventure awaits. Let`s get on that magical train and go to that magical school." Valkyrie laughed. The station was packed with non-magical folk and buzzed with activity. Valkyrie looked around in irritation towards all the pillars for a lead towards their destination.

"Uh, Skul?"

"Yeah?"

"What _… platform_ are we looking for?"

"Hold on. It says here that we are looking for a platform of 9 ¾."He showed her the ticket and she frowned. "I can`t see any of the pillars that says _that_ number." Skulduggery slipped the ticket back into his coat pocket and sighed. "Did Ghastly tell you _how to get there?"_ He frowned further. "Unfortunately, he left out _that_ little particular detail." Valkyrie groaned. "You know, maybe if your ego _wasn`t_ as big as bloody Russia, then you could`ve _asked_ him and we wouldn`t be stuck in this mess."

"Nonsense. Russia is too small to be compared with _my_ ego. You`re saying that like it`s a bad thing to love yourself- the world would`ve needed more people like me to make it a better place _. Besides_ , we`re Prime Detectives- finding one lost station platform should be child`s play."

Valkyrie groaned again and face-palmed. He would be the only person that _can_ say that and _not_ sound ridiculous. How he always does that and get away with it will forever remain a mystery. At that particular moment, they heard a small commotion going on and caught sight of a small group of red-haired people striding through the crowd like a storm. Leading the procession was a large, round woman with a loud voice and wild, red, curly hair. Following closely behind her was a girl with straight, red hair pushing onto a trolley packed to the brim. Behind her was a pair of twins and yet another red-haired boy, talking to a black haired boy with glasses that looked completely out of place. Another girl with brown hair had followed up behind them, her face masked up with a look of worry and distress.

"Packed with muggles; as per usual! Come on, children- Platform Nine and Three Quarters, straight ahead! Hurry up- spit spot!"

Skulduggery raised a fine brow in amusement and gave a pointed look towards Valkyrie, who`d huffed in irritation. " _Fine._ You`re right, as per freaking usual. _All hail the King Pleasant_." He smiled smugly as they watch the family stop at the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright; Fred, George- you`re up first." The pair of twins mock saluted her and one readied himself with his trolley before charging towards the wall. He literally went in and disappeared _right through_ it, and Valkyrie felt her jaw drop open in astonishment.

"Well _. That`s_ something you probably don`t see every day."

The other twin was instantly on his tail and did the same, before the red-haired girl followed suit. They decided that it was finally time to approach and ask as how it was done. Skulduggery walked over and cleared his throat.

"Excuse us ma`am, but can you please show us how to do that?"

Molly looked up and was speechless. She blushed out and tried her best to stutter out a reply. "Y…you mean t…to g…g…get on…onto the…the P…platform?" The red- headed boy gave his mother a look of confused astonishment. The boy with the glasses smiled, and offered out an answer instead. He pointed to the wall. The girl with brown hair had given them mixed looks of suspicion and astonishment. It seems like she was rendered speechless by his appearance as well.

"All you need to do is walk into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Best run if you feel nervous." Valkyrie smiled in appreciation as a reply. "Thank you, boy. We`re quite new here, if you`re even wondering." She could see that he looked about fourteen and had bright, green eyes. His hair was a bit wild, though, but he had a kind smile. Valkyrie looked towards Skulduggery and saw that he`s had on a sly smile.

"Ladies first, my dear Valkyrie." She froze.

 _"What?"_ his smile grew. "You heard me." She looked on towards the wall and took in a deep breath. Here it goes. Three… two… She closed her eyes and started running, before she felt the invisible border as stepping into the wall. In a minute, Skulduggery watched as the girl finally disappeared, and let out a breath of relief. He shook his head.

"Thank you for the help, boys. Miss, ma`am."

Then, he too disappeared after her, and Molly turned away. Her face was warm, and her heart was beating hard against her chest. Her eyes grew wide. She hadn`t felt like _that_ in a very long time.

"Mum, you okay?"

She steadied her heart gave her son and his friends a huge smile. "The best." Well, she knew what she was doing _tonight._ Arthur was in for a pleasant surprise.

Valkyrie opened her eyes to a whole new part of the station. She gaped and turned to look around. There was but a single red and black steam engine train. Her eyes went to the sign that was on the wall. Platform 9 ¾- The Hogwarts Express. Whoa.

"I have to admit- this place is… pretty nice."

Skulduggery walked up to her side and she gave him an unpleasant scowl. He shook his head. "Again with the frowning? Darling, you`re going to get wrinkles. Valkyrie, I love your face better without it looking like an old woman." Valkyrie blushed and gave him a light hit on his arm.

"Oh, the pain- oh, mercy!"

She gave him another hit, harder this time, and he stopped laughing and ruffled her hair. "That`s enough fun." Valkyrie furrowed her brows and sighed. "God, Skul…" He chuckled and held out an arm. "So. Shall we?" She smiled and laced her arm in his.

"Lead the way."

….

Valkyrie silently watched out the window as parents waved goodbye to their children. The windows were clouded by steam as the train finally started moving. For a moment, Valkyrie was reminded of her own family that she`d left back in Haggard. She sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts? Your family I presume?"

She turned her gaze towards Skulduggery who`d sat opposite her and shrugged. They were alone in the compartment, and she found herself staring back towards a pair of empty eye sockets. For one unknown reason or another, she found herself to be more at ease with them, instead of those pretty eyes that went with his façade. "Can`t say that you`re wrong."

"Ah. My brilliance astounds us yet again."

"Ugh. Shut up."

"No. It`s hard keeping quiet with you around. Besides, annoying you is amusing."

"You`re incorrigible."

"Well hello. Look who`s talking."

Valkyrie couldn`t help it; she`d smiled at that. Skulduggery tilted his head in a way of a smile. Then, she sighed. "Hey Skul?"

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"My family- do you think they`ll be alright?" There was no need for specifics- Skulduggery knew exactly where she was going with this.

"I`m sure you are able to figure that out for yourself, my dear. They are the reason you keep fighting, are they not?" Valkyrie was silent.

"But what if I`m the reason that they won`t be?" Skulduggery stared at her for a moment, before he took off his hat and brushed off a piece of invisible lint. Then, the hat was placed gently on the seat by his side. "You won`t turn into Darquesse, Valkyrie." His said softly. "Didn`t I promise you that we`ll _figure out a way?_ That I _won`t ever_ give up until I`ve _found_ a way- as I always do? Like how we`d _always_ said we`d do?"

Valkyrie`s eyes stung, and she bit on her lip. "But-"

"No _buts,_ my dear. Didn`t I _always_ honor my promises?" Valkyrie nodded slowly when she found out that she couldn`t speak. A deep breath inwards and she swallowed down the sobs for a little bit longer. "Until the end." She whispered, and moved her gaze back outside, where she could see green trees and lush mountains pass by, despite the dark weather, as the train moved down along the track.

"That`s right." Skulduggery replied soothingly. " _Until the end."_ There was a moment of comfortable silence before Valkyrie decided to continue her speech. She sighed.

"I don`t know Skulduggery… I admit that _I love_ my family, _our friends_ …. I don`t wanna lose _anyone._ But it`s just so _hard_ …with Darquesse and the war. I`m only human, I have my limits, Skulduggery. Sooner or later I…I-" she trailed off, her voice getting lower and lower because of the fear of even finishing that sentence. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed.

Then, before she could even register what was happening, a pair of strong hands swooped in and gave her a hug. Valkyrie froze for a moment, before finally melting into his embrace. She melted slowly into the gesture and buried herself into his chest. His figure was hard, and had not even a single bit of warmth in it, but it did the job just fine. Valkyrie let herself breathe in the musty smell of him that she`d loved so much and finally felt herself relaxing.

"There, there," he whispered to her, and swept his hand down the back of her head. "Hey-listen to me. Valkyrie Cain, you are one of the _most incredible_ and _strongest_ people I`ve ever known my whole life. Your limits will come at the end of your fight, and we will never _ever_ lose lest we stop trying. I want you to remember that. I know you, my dear- you`re a warrior; one of _the most_ astounding fighters I`ve ever met. She`s _nothing_ but a little bad mood that talks inside you- acting like she`s actually a real person. _She is nothing._ This is _your_ fight; _your_ body, and most certainly _your_ life. If _you_ decide to give up when comes a time that you shouldn`t very well be…." He trailed off before continuing, "It would seem that I`ve failed my job as your mentor. And we can`t have that now can we?"

There was no reply- no words, nor actions. Valkyrie sat there quiet and unresponsive. There seems to be a short pause in their conversation before she finally continued. "Skulduggery?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you`ll never leave. I wouldn`t be able to take it if you do, not again. I don`t know what I`ll do if I have to fight alone… please?" She felt his embrace tighten, and heard a sigh. "I promise that you`ll never lose me, my dear. I promise to never leave you. You have my word on that." There was another short pause before he finally pulled away.

"Now rest, Valkyrie. Get some sleep. It`s going to be long time before we finally reach the school. It`ll make you feel better."

Valkyrie nodded, and felt the wave of relief wash over her as she shut her eyes. He`s not going to leave her. She is never going to have to face all of this alone. It`s going to end up _fine._ They are going to _win_ this. It`s gonna be okay, in the end.

' _Yeah.'_ a little voice suddenly piped up when she finally thought she can actually get some rest. Valkyrie frowned. ' _Go get some rest. It`s not over yet- I am going to make sure that this is all just the beginning.'_


	3. Of Dramatic Entrances

**Oh...my god.**

 **Just...thank you...so, freaking much, you guys are the BEST! Am so, so, super, MEGA sorry for not updating so long, but that's just what happens when you're a Malaysian high school student. If you had never heard of this country, look it up. Anyway, here's your update, and I'll try to do more while I still can. Again, super sorry.**

 **I do not own neither the Harry Potter nor the sp series. They belong to their respectful legendary writers.**

 **CHAPTER 3; OF WIZARD TOURNAMENTS AND DRAMATIC ENTRANCES.**

 **"** Well, now that we`re settled in and sorted, I`d like to make an announcement." Dumbledore said, and paused as to let the chatter in the hall reside. It wasn`t long- and he`d found himself looking around and down to his students _at least_ once more. The students, upon their arrival should have witnessed the swooping of the carriage from the air and the ship from the deeper waters of Black Lake, thus expecting the surprise.

"This will not only be your home this year; but also to some very special others as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" his speech was interrupted as Argus Filch, the official caretaker of Hogwarts burst into the double doors of the hall and started _running furiously_ towards the podium, before whispering in his ears. Dumbledore mumbled something in reply, and Filch nodded. He ran back out of the hall quickly after that. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." The hall burst into excited chatter once more, and Dumbledore had to raise a single palm to quiet the crowd to continue his speech. In between them, at the back of the Gryffindor table, three friends sat together as they listened to the old man`s informative speech. One was a boy with _seemingly_ untamable wild, black hair and a pair of wire, round glasses and next to him sat a boy with pale skin and ginger red hair. A girl with slightly curly long hair sat opposite them.

The boy with the black hair- Harry Potter frowned and whispered. " _What_ Tournament?" The girl silenced him with a ' _shush_ '. She was Hermione Granger- the brightest witch of her age, and she was trying _very hard_ to listen. Ron Weasly, _the other boy,_ was quiet and his eyes were wide. Harry gave her a reply of a slightly raised single brow, and looked towards Ron for support. Unfortunately, none of the two paid attention to him and he decided to avert his attention back to the headmaster.

"And _trust me when I say-_ this contest is _not_ for the faint hearted." His expression was solemn and his tone was dark. But it was only for a while because after _that,_ he switched back into his brightened state. "But more of that _later_. But now, please join me in welcoming-" he gestured to the door and everyone on the hall turned to face it. The doors suddenly burst open and a group of beautiful girls in tight, light blue and white uniformed dresses entered the room.

"The beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress- Madame Maxime!"

They strutted up to the front of the hall in synchronized catwalks and made a dramatic show of sighing passionately as producing bouquet of flowers and fluttering butterflies from the white-gloved palms of their hands. An acrobat made a stunning little show of gymnastic turns and leaps whilst another twirled her way to the front in an exotic display of ballet dancing. Boys had whistled in as witnessing the show and somewhere in the crowd, a wolf-whistle was heard.

Ron`s eyes went wider than it already was and he ran a hand down the back of his head.

" _Bloody hell…"_

A silent curse was let out underneath his breath as his gaze travelled to the back of the last girl to enter the hall. Neither he _nor_ Harry had realized of the fact that Hermione had narrowed her eyes and fumed silently over their actions. Finally, when _all_ of the girls had seemingly made their entrances, a Tall Woman walked inside in an obviously expensive and exquisite brown fur coat.

"Blimey… that is one _big w_ oman!" Seamus Finnegan beside Harry exclaimed softly, and Harry nodded silently in awe as response. She took her time as walking towards the Hogwarts headmaster, and he immediately went to kiss the back of her hand when she finally reached him. The Beauxbatons girls seated themselves at the long table prepared for them at the front area of the Great Hall just by the row of professors.

Now that _that_ was done and over with, Dumbledore went back to his place up front.

" _And now_ our friends from the north please greet-" he didn`t even get the chance to finish his sentence when the doors literally slammed open again, and marched in rows and rows of boys in bold, red Russian uniforms. Their heads were shaven and their bodies were buff and rippled with muscles. Girls were practically melting and most were already squealing in excitement when the front row of Durmstrang boys ran forward and jumped into making a fire spectacle with their staffs. One had even managed to create the twisting form of a twisting serpent after a flying eagle by blowing into the flames!

"…The proud sons of Durmstrang! And their High Master- Igor Karkaroff!"

Igor Karkaroff had walked in last, with his chest puffed out and chin held high after the entrance of his last student, just as Madame Maxime had; but beside him was another young man the crowd already knew too well. " _Blimey_ \- it`s him!" Ron whispered in awe.

 _"It`s Viktor Krum!"_

Both Dumbledore and Karkaroff broke into warm smiles as they finally reached each other at the front and shared a powerful, manly hug and a pat on the back.

 _"Albus."_

 _"Igor."  
_

The Durmstrang students seated themselves after that at a table next to the Beaubaxton girls and Dumbledore made an effort to silence the crowd once more. "Now- attention! Attention, please!"

The crowd took a lot longer time than before to pipe down due to the overwhelming excitement and Dumbledore had to raise both his hands in a yielding gesture to make sure they are not wasting any more time with the next news. This time, he didn`t even wait for the crowd to be absolutely silent before greeting them with it.

"Now that we are finally gathered here- all the three schools in the Great Hall, I would like to inform you that-"

The silence appeared suddenly when Filch came bursting through the doors once more, his face whiter than before and his speed faster. He went straight for Dumbledore to whisper out another piece of news and Harry was confused to see how Dumbledore had replied it with another whisper with of similar alarmed look. He could see how their guests and the professors exchanged glances and whispers to the situation and he couldn`t help but feel a slight feeling of unease creeping up his spine.

"What`s going…on?" Ron whispered urgently, and none of the other two had answers to his question. They watched as Filch finally exited the hall once more and Dumbledore let out a sigh. His face turned serious and most could see that the twinkle in his eyes had dimmed out, for one unknown reason or another.

"My dear students, and fellow colleagues. To continue my speech, I would like to inform you that other than a host to a pair of schools as due for the Tournament, Hogwarts is also serving as a refuge to a… government." Hermione frowned.

" _What…"_

 _"_ This may come as a shock to most of you but it is not a well-known fact that our magical community is divided into two parts. There is witchcraft, and there is…sorcery. You see, unlike us wizards and witches, the members of the other magical community call themselves as Sorcerers and Mages. But as I said before, more of that can be explained further in another time. Now, let us not waste any more time and let me introduce to you: The Sorcerers and Mages of The Irish Sanctuary! Led by their Leader Council of Three, Grand Mage Ravel, Elder Bespoke and Elder Mist!"

This time, the door really, literally slammed open harder than before and the not a member of the crowd made even a single peep. A parade of five people in a pair of sharp, neat lines walked in and at their sides were lines of men in uniformed grey suits and black visor helmets. Each robot-like human of the sort had a deadly looking scythe strapped to his back that looked like it could slice through metal and concrete with unimaginable ease. Harry shuddered and decided that these people were not ones to be taken lightly.

Leading the group at the front of the incredible procession was a man with long brown hair and an amazingly unusual pair of gleaming, golden eyes. He had on a drab grey cloak that did well to cover for his incredibly muscled form and a pose that practically screamed power and authority. His head was held on high and his back was straight- he oozed out an aura of unlimited confidence and unstoppable honor that reminded Harry of their own Minister of Magic- Cornelius Fudge, despite their obvious differences.

On his right was another man in a similar grey cloak with quite the vicious complexion. He was bald, and slightly tanned, whilst his body was one like mirroring the first man at the centre. What made him almost unbearable to look at was the condition of his head, and how it was practically covered with long, symmetrical scars from sources yet to be discovered. On the center man`s left side was a woman, also in a similar grey cloak; who would`ve look quite beautiful if not for the presence of the heavy black veil she wore upon her head. Her body was quite slender and her skin fair- but Harry just couldn`t place his finger on why looking at her gave him quite the case of chills.

He turned his gaze towards Hermione, and saw that she`d long had furrowed her brows over the complex-like situation; probably thinking about who these people can be, and the extent of their powers. Ron was looking sicker by the second, his mouth turned into a frown and his skin paler than it had ever been. Harry then averted his gaze back to the spectacle at the front of the hall.

The other line- the only other one that had followed behind of the first only consisted of two people: a thin man with black hair and a familiar blue suit, and the other was a girl with long, black hair and wore black from head to toe. Harry squinted and leaned forward. Why was it that these two look strangely familiar for some reason? He couldn`t shake the feeling of that he might`ve actually met them somewhere… but where?

As the strange parade neared to the front of the hall, the men in grey suits stopped their marching and proceeded to simultaneously change into somewhat formal resting positions, with their arms folded low behind their backs. The five people continued moving, until they were closer to the stage and finally stopped. It was then Harry gained full access to the two figures` looks and widened his eyes. They were the two people he, Ron and Hermione had met at the station! There was the man, with his fedora hat lowered over his face; and the girl- just like the way he`d saw her earlier. Long, silky black hair, fair skin, a pair of piercing eyes and her completely black pieces of clothing.

 _"Harry, hey. Hey, Harry!"_ Ron whispered furiously and repeatedly poked on his arm.

 _"What?"_

 _"Aren`t those the two people we`ve met at the station?"_

 _"I think so."_

Hermione gave them both wide-eyed stares and grabbed roughly onto Harry`s sleeve. "I _knew it-_ my guess was as similar to yours! You should`ve told me something earlier! " Harry frowned. "Well, _you_ didn`t ask." Hermione rolled her eyes- boys. "What _were they_ doing at the station?" Ron scowled and pulled her hand off of Harry`s sleeve. "How is _he_ supposed to know that- they`ve only asked us once on how to get through the wall and onto the platform." Hermione was silent, before she continued her dialogue.

"You think they've had something going on with what happened at the World Cup?" Ron shook his head. "Impossible- why waste time with nothing that doesn`t concern them?" She nodded in agreement.

"I don`t know why, but Mum`s been acting funny since he`d asked her the question." Hermione blushed and bit her tongue and gave him another wide-eyed gaze and Ron found himself regretting telling her that little piece of information. "Harry! Do you think they`ve casted a spell on her? Why aren't you two even remotely worried about this? Her life could be in danger!"

Harry frowned. His friend has a point. However, he remained silent and kept his gaze towards the ceremony. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. _"Shut up Hermione_ \- try to have a little bit of faith on people, would you!" Hermione huffed and pouted, before she returned her attention back to the ceremony. The center man with the golden eyes stepped forward and took on Dumbledore`s outstretched hand in a firm, formal shake. They shared a smile and exchanged a murmured greeting- it was as if they`d known each other from some past place and time. Knowing Dumbledore, that`s not remotely impossible. Dumbledore moved to shake the scarred man`s hand next, and Harry was surprised to see that he can even give out a nice smile; friendly and warm. The woman was the last to step forward, and she only gave out a slight nod towards Dumbledore- no hand shaking happened between them, and none could know if the woman was even smiling under that veil. Dumbledore gestured for the three of them to step to his right side before continuing his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen; may I have the honor of introducing to you, once more- the Grand mage Erskine Ravel," he gestured towards the man with the golden eyes, "Elder Ghastly Bespoke," he gestured to the man with the scarred head, "…and Elder Madame Mist." And finally the woman. The crowd gave out a polite, formal applause led by Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore gestured for the three people to take their places at the table of professors on the seats surrounding his before continuing his speech. The other two people were also led to their own seats at the end of the table- it seems that they would be introduced later on.

"Dear students and fellow professors, these people are part of a board of leaders in the world of sorcery magic known as the Council of Elders. A council acts as the official board of leaders to what they would refer to as a sanctuary. A sanctuary acts the _… home base_ , or government to all activities of a community of the sorcery magic. There is _at least_ one Sanctuary in every country of the world." He paused to let _that_ message sink in before continuing further.

"Sorcery and sorcerers, my dear, dear students are exceptional and far more valuable and powerful than any other spell, potions, jinx or hex that we wizards practice in our daily lives. It is; forgive me, admittedly very, very powerful and dangerous as compared to any other type of wizardry that we know. The Ministry of Magic has long since the ancient times searched and scoured for the secret in mastering the arts of sorcery, along with wizardry; but few have ever succeeded. Sorcerers and wizards are indeed tied together with the magic that runs in our veins, but are separated in many aspects that differ in the ways we run our lives. Long ago, a barrier was built between our two nations and thus, we are not closely accounted with the world of sorcery. Tonight, however, we count ourselves blessed and lucky to have witnessed a positive change in the culture- the Irish Sanctuary apparently has opened up a possibility due to a… certain business in their hometown, and a certain agreement for a refuge has been made between out Ministry and them. The Ministry has accepted their notion with a condition: that as starting this year, the secrets of sorcery to be shared among us."

Hermione had a look on her face that doesn`t bode well for her other two friends. She had on a mask of hope and excitement as waiting for their next news. Ron gulped and eyed Harry warily.

"As what has been written in your start of the year school letters you have received over the holidays, you will all have sorcery added to your timetables as a new subject!"

Conversations rose in the hall like wildfire as hearing the news. Hermione`s face lit up in a mega-watt smile, while Harry and Ron groaned inwardly into their palms. Ron gave her a frown. "I swear, Hermione- you are the only one here that actually looks excited to have a new subject added to her timetable." She gave the boy a roll of her eyes as the food began appearing on the table. Ron scooped up some gravy onto his plate and grabbed hold of a fried chicken thigh.

"Mr. Weasly had told us all about it during the holidays, Hermione." Harry said. He picked up his goblet and took in a sip of water. "Sorcery, I mean." Ron sighed. "I still can`t understand why it`s such a big deal. We`re practically reliving first year all over again." Harry poked on his peas and scooped up a spoonful of it into his mouth. "Well, whatever it is, they`re really making a commotion of it in the offices of the Ministry. Parties after parties of constant celebration. Apparently they`ve been waiting for this opportunity for _years._ "

Ron gave a little glance towards the cleavers who`ve still haven`t removed from their spots and raised his brows. "Look at them- talk about high levels of sustainability! Wonder what they are?" Harry chewed on his banana and stared towards them too. "Judging by the blades on their backs, maybe the magical police force of a sort?" Hermione shrugged.

"Hey Hermione, what do you think Dumbledore meant when he said that they were seeking refuge?"

Hermione remained quiet, but her gaze travelled to the three elders enjoying their meals at the front. "I think we shouldn`t talk about this here- there could be people listening." Ron`s eyes were wide once more and he nodded. A group of four walked into the hall, carrying a large high container of sorts led by the Ministry`s representative, Barty Crouch.

"Your attentions please! I shall now be getting back to the affairs of the Triwizard Tournament." The hall quieted again in more anticipation- there seems to be a lot going on in Hogwarts this year. Erskine Ravel paused on his dining and leant forward in curious anticipation.

" _Eternal glory-_ that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, the student must survive three tasks. Three. Extremely dangerous. Tasks."

Both pairs of eyes belonging to the Weasly twins Fred and George gleamed and widened in captivation _. "Wicked."_ Ron gave his brothers looks of disbelief and rolled his eyes.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation- Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

The artificial sky suddenly burst into throngs of lightning and thunder, to which the crowd had ducked in and looked about in confusion. A single light had appeared then from a source behind the professors` table and a limp man had walked in, wet and unkempt. He had a head of dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders and a fake left eye. His body was huge with muscle and we wore a dirty, old, green coat to hide it. He pulled out a bottle of…something and took in a huge gulp before making his way to Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell- it`s Mad- eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

"Auror?"

"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He`s supposed to be as mad as a hatter, though, these days."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before Professor Moody moved back to the side of the hall. Barty Crouch replaced his spot at the front of the hall and the container, before stating that students must be above the age of 17 to enter the tournament, much to the pupils` chagrin. Dumbledore had yelled to silence the crowd, looking very much about to lose his temper, before making a flick of his wand to the container and revealing-

A flaming cup.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and looked towards Skulduggery for explanation. Skulduggery shrugged.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their names onto a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there`s no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." His face was again grim, and his tone dark. Valkyrie felt a shiver going up her spine for no reason. However, it only lasted for a while, and she shook her head to snap herself out of the trance. Skulduggery tilted his head, before raising his brow.

"Are you okay?"

"Talk about tension. But I`m fine, though- thanks for asking."

"Good. I want to make a speech." Valkyrie frowned and grabbed onto his sleeve. "Whatever for?" Her voice was laced with disbelief and curiosity. There was a hint of worry in her eyes. Skulduggery placed his hand above hers to remove his sleeve from her grasp and smiled comfortingly.

"Trust me."

He got up, and went to Dumbledore`s side before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Dumbledore nodded and cleared his throat once more. "Forgive me for once again interrupting your dining, but we are bound to hear a little speech from our new Professor of Sorcery- Detective Pleasant." He gave a little smile towards Skulduggery before stepping to the side to let him step into the podium. Valkyrie turned to give Ghastly and Erskine questioning glances only to see that even the both of them were equally confused. Skulduggery cleared his throat, before he looked up and took off his hat. The eyes of most females were wide and bulging by then- but that was before he gave out his most charming smile. Valkyrie snorted once and rolled her eyes. "Show off."

"Hello there. As your headmaster has told you- my name is Skulduggery Pleasant. I was Prime Detective Skulduggery Pleasant before this; but things change, do they not? As since arriving in the school with my… band of comrades, I`ve seen that our arrival will not be the only big thing going on here." He laughed, and gestured to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. "But my subject is not…hard, or easy- I would say it depends on how most of you would take it. Sorcery will only be hard if you see it to be so, and vice versa." Then, he sighed. "But actually, that is not the true reason for me to be standing here."

Skulduggery cracked his neck, and Valkyrie widened her eyes. No. Way. He is not going to- "I am here, to reveal one, simple thing about myself." There was a deadly look in his eyes. His hand went to the back of his collar and he touched onto the one familiar spot. The façade disappeared, and the hall immediately went quiet.

Neville Longbottom fainted.


	4. Skulduggery's First Class

**I do not own Harry Potter or Skulduggery Pleasant. ON with the show!**

 **CHAPTER 4; SKULDUGGERY`S FIRST CLASS**

"I _still_ can`t believe you actually _did_ _it."_

They were in one of the classrooms, getting ready for Skulduggery`s first teaching. There was _a lot_ of commotion after they`ve left the Grand hall, and not only because of the Triwizard Cup or the arrival of the foreign students. Apparently it was obvious that the wizarding world`s never seen an actual walking, talking skeleton. Ghastly was pleasantly amused and smiling, whilst Ravel only had smiled and quietly shook his head.

They were introduced to the staff and given personal lodgings, and Skulduggery was given a timetable to his classes. He was displeased, much to Valkyrie`s personal amusement. The Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall had given them tours of the castle and a short version of the history of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore constructed for a meeting with the four head of houses to keep them on track to what has been going on. It was a tough, trying phase of a few days and Darquesse had been relentlessly _irritating._

Like a rash _._

Good news was that Pumpkin Juice has proven to be great help with stress relief.

Skulduggery hummed a reply and blew off a layer of dust on a shelf, before placing his books on it. "Have _you_ given a thought on what you will be doing during my class?" Valkyrie gave him a look of disbelief. "Who said that I have to be in your class?"

"I do believe hearing Ghastly saying that you`ll be my teaching assistant- so you better have something useful to do. Better not spoil my reputation among the students, after all." Valkyrie hissed and raised her brows.

"Sorry to say this, but I think that ship has sailed."

Skulduggery placed his arms on his waist and tipped his hat. "Ship or no ship, my words shall have final say in this." There was a commotion outside the classroom and he moved to sit on the wooden desk. Valkyrie went to his back and gave his shoulder as squeeze. "Good luck, Skul." He gave her a stoic, vacant look of appreciation. She sat herself on a chair at the corner of the room and smiled.

Students came filling into the room, their chatters carrying excitement; or, at least Valkyrie think it was excitement. They watched as how the students sat themselves to an unofficial sitting arrangement according to their houses. Especially the ones with red and green ties. Valkyrie frowned. Skulduggery was quiet as he watched the students settle themselves down. It didn't take long for the chatter to reside, due to the aura emitted from his gaze, and he tilted his head in amusement.

"Well- that _was_ quite the pleasant conversation. However, each and every one of you shall drop any and every thing unrelated to my subject as soon as your legs step through those doors. I don`t _care_ whether how one Neville looked like he was about to piss himself, frankly speaking, in the last class; or if you`ve forgotten your books for astronomy on the window sill in your bedroom." He paused for dramatic effect, and Valkyrie watched how a couple of students from the front and back of the room widened their eyes. That was… admittedly creepy.

"So, now begins our class. I am remotely sure each and every one of you recognized me from our meeting in your hall and the introductions left to make is yours. I do not plan on starting our lessons today, but that is entirely up to you. So, what do you wish to do first?" There was a lack of answers but then a hand went up in the air.

"Sir, so…is sorcery any similar to wizardry?"

Skulduggery rose from his spot on the table and stalked over to the girl- an Indian Ravenclaw, and paused. "What… is your name?" The girl gulped. "Patil, sir." Skulduggery nodded. "Well, Miss Patil, wizardry… and sorcery are practically the same. Both can do more than average human limitations, we both have magical powers, the such. However, the simple difference is that one person, upon reaching the Surge, shall only be in control of one type of power, unlike you. We also have no use of your usual wand waving and potion-making. Really- it must be _so damn hard_ memorizing all those flicks and Latin."

An agreeable chatter rose through the room and Valkyrie shook her head. Another hand went up, and another and she smiled. It was good so far. Nobody had fainted yet.

"Sir, Millicent Bulstrode. If that is so, what _can_ Sorcery do?"

"Dear Miss Bulstrode, generally speaking, there are two main types of sorcery that exists in the world, and furthermore classified into the most popular six. To make it easy- I`ll give out tips on how to differentiate them." He went to the blackboard and wrote them down. "First, the Elementals; the _cool_ ones with the ability to master the four elements of Mother Earth- Fire," he glanced towards Valkyrie. "Wind, Water and of course, Earth. Next, there are Adepts: the people with a more wide range and specific use of options. Shooting colourful energy streams from their hands, for instance, or transfiguring into a wide range of forms." he drew the picture of a stick figure and a walrus, before drawing a line to connect them, and a speech bubble, saying; 'Ooh, look at me- I can transform myself into a walrus! Behold my blubbery wrath!' To which the students had laughed.

"The Necromancers- the emo-loner gits who wear too much eyeliner, trust me. There are also those with natural and specific magical ability. Very unique. For those who were not born with it, very hard to master. The only left are Teleporters, apparently." he sighed and shook his head. "There is currently only one teleporter that exists on the face on the planet. The last one. So to identify him, I would say to look out for mass amounts of hair-gel." He underlined the word hair-gel twice, and they laughter increased. Valkyrie snorted. "The magical creatures, Vampires, for instance- Twilight fans that look like a paranormal romance subject character reject. And lastly- the cults like Children of the spider." He paused.

"Elder Madame Mist is a child of the spider. Can anyone tell me of its main characteristic by looking at her?"

"Creepy." Skul turned to look at the boy and nodded. "Exactly. And you are…"

"Harry Potter, sir." He paused, gave him a little stare, before turning back to the board to continue the lesson. "Right. Creepy." He put the chalk down. "By looking directly towards a Child of the Spider, you most likely will feel without any doubt, very, very, creepy. The end. Next?"

"Sir, Seamus Finnegan. What type of sorcery do you practice?" Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery paused again, before looking towards Valkyrie and called her over. "To answer your question, Mr. Seamus Finnegan I shall call out my assistant, Miss Cain, to give you all a simple demonstration on her abilities. Both she and I are Elementals, fire. Valkyrie, come here."

Valkyrie went wide-eyed and blushed. ' _What?! No!_ ' She mouthed out. By this time all the students had already leant sideways to get a better look of her. She cursed under her breath and walked over. A boy whistled and before she could even reach Skulduggery`s side, he`d already conjured up a small flame with a snap of his fingers and aiming towards the source of the sound. Valkyrie took this as a sign and rushed faster to him before he could even hurt a strand on the boy`s head.

"Calm down, Skul," she said, and made a slight grab for his arm. "he`s just a boy- after all." Skulduggery was silent as he`d put the flame out and crossed his hands over his chest. She sighed, and looked towards the blonde Slytherin boy who`d made it at the front of the first row.

"You. Mr.…"

"Malfoy, miss. Draco Malfoy." Valkyrie frowned as seeing the smug face he wore after she`d managed to stop the professor`s assault. "What are you smiling at?" He replaced the look with another of obvious surprise. "Be thankful I`d stopped Skul before he`d really started with his flames. He`s not a walking skeleton for nothing." She turned to face the whole class.

"Who you are looking at is a man, so powerful, that he`d managed to die, get himself into hell, survive, and come back more powerful than ever. What do you think he`s seen that`s eaten at his flesh and left only his bones? And that`s just the beginning. Mr. Malfoy here is very lucky that he managed to escape his death today. On other days when you don`t have me around to defend your pathetic little ass for crying around in Daddy`s name, you might find that it will be your last. Believe me when he`s said that he doesn't care for any one of your expenses."

She took in a deep breath and turned to see Skulduggery leaning against the blackboard in silence. "Anyway," her tone was flat and her eyes were narrowed. "Mr. Seamus Finnegan did ask for an answer to his question. What my partner showed you is an example of the most basic thing that we do." She snapped her finger. "We make fire. There. Any more questions?"

….

"Skul?"

"Yes?"

Valkyrie paused. "Were you… jealous? Back there in class?" Skulduggery gave no answer. There was a silence between them before he finally looked up from his book. "Jealous? Oh no, my dear. That was just me showing them a lesson in Sorcery."

"Oh? And what lesson is that?"

"… Patience. And constraint."

"You almost threw fire towards poor Draco Malfoy`s blonde head."

"By the looks of it, he`s more well-off than poor; if you ask me _. I_ simply thought that he was volunteering himself for the lesson."

They were walking back from the class to the professor`s lounge for free period. Students that had passed by them had given them curious, frightened looks, especially towards Skulduggery. But it seems that they were getting much better with accepting him. Earlier today a third-year Gryffindor named Colin Creevy had approached them with his camera and a wish to capture Skulduggery`s picture. Both of them were delighted when Skulduggery agreed, and Valkyrie had had the hardest time not to snort. Since then, Skulduggery has pegged Mr. Creevy as an okay, at least in his books. Valkyrie was quiet.

"And that other boy- Harry Potter is that what his name is? What`s up with him? You`d stared at him for a while during your class. I think it`d freaked the boy out."

"Did I? Oh goody."

"No, Skul. This is serious. You were literally circling him and staring towards his face for long periods of time."

"I don`t find him attractive, if that`s what you mean." Valkyrie narrowed her eyes. "I didn`t know you swing both ways." Skulduggery shook his head. "There- that`s the problem. I don`t. So you can get that silly little notion of me having a crush on him out of your head. Besides, if I want to actually have a man-crush on a boy you`d at least thought I`d pick someone older with way more class."

"Like that Hufflepuff boy? Ohwhat`shisname…. Cedric?" Skulduggery froze. "Who?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know- Hufflepuff, dirty blonde hair, deathly pale skin, about yay tall. Cedric Diggory?"

"Since when do you and this Cedric have been addressing each other on a first-name basis?" She bit her tongue. "We might`ve ran into each other this morning when I`d rushed from my room and into the hall for breakfast. He helped me pick my books up." Skulduggery hummed and continued his walk. "Please don`t do anything to him."

"Who said about doing anything to him?" she spluttered and groaned. "I know you, Skulduggery Pleasant. Don`t play coy with me. Don't touch or do _anything_ that can harm even a single hair on his head. Promise me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Promise me." Skulduggery sighed. "I promise that I, Skulduggery Pleasant, Prime Detective of the Irish Sanctuary, or the best Prime Detective the world has ever seen, shall not harm even a single strand of hair on his pretty, blonde head. Satisfied?" Valkyrie nodded. "Yes. So, Harry Potter?" Skulduggery stuffed his hand into a pocket. "I don`t know…but his face looks strangely familiar."

"A blast from the past?" Valkyrie asked, and he nodded. "Possibly. I`ll get it again later." They walked into the lounge, and took on a couple of seats by the window. The room was full, or it seems so. At the middle of the room, Professor Snape was engaged in a game of Wizard`s Chess with Professor McGonagall. Pomona Sprout was at a table with a boy with bucked teeth and black hair, discussing about plants. Professor Flitwick was hunched over the papers with one Professor Hooch. There were others as well, but Valkyrie didn't think she`d recall their names.

"Checkmate and I win again, Severus!"

Professor Snape fell into his palms and groaned. Then, he looked up from the board and held out his hand. "Fair game, Minerva. Now wipe that smile off your face. It`s not making you look any younger." She took his hand and gave it a single shake. "Lay off my face, and you might even get a shot at the house cup." He scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Never."

He got up from the chair and looked around. Then, his eyes fell atop the two sitting by the window and walked over. "Miss Cain, Professor Pleasant," he nodded. Skulduggery looked up from his book and Valkyrie stood up to shake his hand. "Valkyrie, if you please." He nodded once again. "And Severus to you, then." She pointed to Skulduggery. "Call him Skulduggery. Everyone does."

"I shall if he gives me the permission to do so, Valkyrie." His tone was hard and his face not even with a hint of a smile. Skulduggery closed his book and stood up. "Please do… although that name was reserved for friends, but I can make an exception for a respected colleague." His tone was bitter.

"Severus," Professor McGonagall started. "Please don`t stick your nose into what`s not yours, Minerva." He said, and stopped her from getting into their affairs any further. Valkyrie watched the two with her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Sir, what happened?"

"Valkyrie, please leave us and go stand beside Professor McGonagall. Maybe she can teach you about that little game she and Professor Snape just played." Skulduggery started, and gave her a look and McGonagall a dangerous, warning glance. Valkyrie reluctantly moved away and Skulduggery gestured for Snape to seat himself across him.

"So, Skulduggery, is it?"

"And you, Severus. May I please know why you`ve just treated my partner as you did?"

"She has no business in what we are about to engage on."

"It does not mean you can treat her as such. She was only trying to be nice. Apologize." He gestured towards the two who`s sat again at the table, but not even engaged in the game. Valkyrie went wide-eyed and Snape had on a look of surprise.

"What?" he spluttered out. Skulduggery was persistent. "I said. Apologize." His tone went from flat to warning and from that to dangerous; His face was expressionless, as it always is. Snape couldn`t help the chill running down his spine from that and was dumbstruck. He façade stayed in its unpleasant way, though, as he looked towards Valkyrie. "Fine. Miss Cain, I apologize."

"And Professor McGonagall as well." Snape growled and gave him an angered look of disbelief. But once again, he lost himself to the fear gained from the aura emitted from the man, and turned. "Minerva, I apologize." Professor McGonagall was clearly surprised as her eyes widened, pleasantly, and held up a winning smile. "It`s okay, Severus. Thank you, Mr. Pleasant." Severus sported a shameful blush and his face was more unpleasant than ever when he turned back towards him. "Satisfied?"

"Very. Now back to our business. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Severus closed his eyes and sighed, before pinched on the bridge of his nose. "This is about your class with the fourth years. I was informed by an unnamed benefactor that you had threatened a student with flames." Valkyrie bit in her lower lip and held her breath. "I assume you are talking about Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. This is about him."

"So tell me, Severus, why the sudden ah… care; for the boy?"

"Skulduggery, there is no need for-" he gave him another blank stare that interrupted his speech. Snape tried on at his answer again. "For your information, Mr. Malfoy is my Godchild. It has become my responsibility to look out for him during the absence of his parents." Skulduggery turned his gaze outside the window at that, before offering him an answer. "Hm. Then I think that you have the right to know that young Mr. Malfoy has performed a type of inappropriate conduct towards Miss Cain during class."

"What was Miss Cain doing in your class, Professor Pleasant?"

"For your information, Severus, Miss Cain has been appointed as teaching assistant by Elder Bespoke. She was present to help me conduct my class and offer the necessary appropriate information of sorcery. This is my first time teaching, after all."

"That does not explain why there is a need for you to threaten the boy with something that can harm him. Might I report this to the headmaster, you might find yourself in very hot water, Professor."

"Ah, so you`re saying that I`m not in hot water yet, Severus? Look around- we are in a room full of witnesses that can report my misconduct to the headmaster, and the only one to threaten me with that is you. Now what does that tell me about you…or them?" Severus was speechless. "But let`s not make mountain out of molehills yet Professor Snape. I might even retaliate by making a report to the Council of Elders of how such inappropriate conduct is taken lightly in the school for those who can afford it. Say word of this comes out to the Public. Oh, can you imagine the state of the school name by then? And don`t even get me started with what the Council might say when they`ve heard about this. One of their most important members of the Sanctuary. Hm?"

Snape clenched his fists and stood up, looking quite angry. He gave a glance towards the entire room and found out that their conversation has become the centre of attention. He gave Skulduggery an enraged look. "This is not over between us, Pleasant." Skulduggery nodded. "Of course. Do give my love to the boy. Tell him to brace himself for his next class." Snape slammed the chair in and stalked out the room, fuming. The atmosphere was tensed and not a word was spoken.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "That…that… well, I never-" Hooch stood up. "When I first heard your ridiculous speech on the stage, I never could`ve thought you can actually pull off something like, like _this."_ She admitted. Valkyrie frowned. Well, that was unexpected. McGonagall gave her a light hit on the arm.

"Rolanda!" she shrugged. "It`s the truth. But anyway, Skulduggery, that pegs you an alright in my book." She smiled and shook his hand. Flitwick led up the room into a light applause and Skulduggery was instantly on his feet and took a little bow. Valkyrie groaned up a smile. She walked up to him and grabbed onto his arm. "Thank you, Skul." He tilted his head again silently.

"Since the start of his employment in Hogwarts," McGonagall started, her face beaming with pride. "I have never seen someone who could actually stand up to Severus, or made him act like the way I`ve seen him today. Except for Albus. Congratulations, Detective Pleasant. To be honest I think every professor wishes to have Mr. Malfoy put down to his feet for once. We will not report this to the Headmaster, of course, but if someone does, you will have us behind you."

The room exploded into laughter. Madame Sprout was ecstatic. "Say you were sorted into houses, which will the one you think you`ll occupy?"

"Gryffindor! For obvious performance of bravery and loyalty."

"Ah, Minerva, he might as well be suited into Ravenclaw, for outstanding use of remarkable wit."

"The house of Hufflepuff shall not step down! He has shown extraordinary amounts of consideration and kindness. Even has protected and stood up for the rights of women."

There was a silence. Valkyrie laughed. "If it were up to me, Skul, I`d have you put and rotting in Slytherin." There was a considerable sound of gasping from the crowd. "And why would that be, Miss Cain?" Minerva asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. "One moment of glory should not determine the course of one`s life. I`ve known him longer than any of you do, and it fits him, I guess."

At the moment Tipstaff appeared at the door, and Valkyrie raised a brow. When did he come over? Tipstaff cleared his throat. "Apologies for the sudden interruption, professors." His face was unpleasantly curious. "The elders have requested a meeting with both Prime Detectives Cain and Pleasant. Right now." Skulduggery was quiet as he walked over to the man. "Tipstaff," he nodded. "So that`s why I felt something horrible with my tea this morning." Tipstaff growled and sauntered away. Skulduggery looked towards Valkyrie and held out an arm.

"So? You coming?"


	5. The Triwizard Cup

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own HP or SP, yada yada yada, you get the picture.**

 **CHAPTER 4; THE TRIWIZARD CUP**

"So congratulations on your very first class, _Professor_ Pleasant. I heard the students were having a field day with your teachings." Ravel said, and smiled. Mist snorted.

"But really, Pleasant- _creepy_? Out of all the words you can use to describe my type of magic, you chose to use _creepy?!_ That was insulting _and refreshing_ , at the same time. Now I don`t know whether to be pleased or enraged." Her tone was flat, with a tiny hint of sarcasm, but it came as a shock no less. This was the longest they`d heard her speak since… forever? Ghastly gave her a look of confusion.

"We`ve also heard about your little fight with Professor Snake."

"Snape." Valkyrie interrupted, and he nodded. "Right. Snake." Skulduggery made a little sound. "News sure travels fast here." Ghastly made a gesture with his hands and sighed, but then smiled. "Blame the house elves. Lovely service, but terrible gossips- the whole lot of them. You sure don`t waste any time to make your name in the wizarding world, do you?"

Skulduggery tilted his head. "What are you saying? I`ve already wasted three days loitering around the throngs of puberty and raging hormones. I`ve got to start somewhere." Ghastly laughed. "So, we were just updated in the latest news of the wizarding world." Ravel began again, and took in a deep breath. Valkyrie gritted her teeth, lightly. By the looks of it this is not going to be good.

"Did you know, the Wizarding World has just recently thrown itself back into the midst of war?" Skulduggery walked leant backwards and tipped his hat higher. "Hm. I knew something didn`t bode well with my morning tea."

"I thought you said that was Tipstaff?"

"Rubbish. I never said anything of the sort. So, who was it this time?"

"Lord Voldemort has apparently risen. Again." Skulduggery turned to give Ghastly a hollow look. "I thought that piece of moldy fungus has long died. Disappeared, at least what the whispers had said." Ravel groaned. "And that`s what we thought, too. I feel horribly betrayed."

"Apparently our arrival was just in time to witness his rebirth into the world. During the holidays the Quidditch World Cup there was an attack from his most loyal followers that caused quite the bit of disturbance. And death." Ghastly exclaimed, and Valkyrie widened her eyes. This sounds more serious than she`d thought it would be. Ravel continued. "Our magic seems to the very thing they`d needed to solve this bit of a problem."

"Ah. To kill two birds with one stone, they say." Skulduggery said and ghastly nodded. "Correct." The room was dawned with silence. Valkyrie frowned. "Wait. You`re saying we`ve just escaped war in our own world to another that`s going on here? Lovely."

Ravel hummed and puffed his cheeks. Then, he sagged lower onto the surface of the table immaturely. "So, any suggestions as to what we should do now?" The room was quiet once more. Mist cleared her throat. "I suggest we go with it." Ravel and Ghastly turned to give the other confused looks. "What?"

There was no answer, but Skulduggery was quick to speak up. "That… is… possibly clever." Valkyrie moaned. "That`s it- I really don`t get any of you." Skulduggery lets out a little strangled noise. "What I mean is that the Dark Lord`s just risen, and would probably be still in his toddler stage. He`s not that strong, yet. Our magic`s a whole lot stronger than theirs, so I say we gather up our most powerful people that are willing to work with us and help us defeat him."

Ravel gave a single delighted clap. "Great idea! Problem solved." Then, Ghastly groaned. "No. More paperwork." Valkyrie gave him a little pat on the back. "There, there- it`ll be alright, in the end."

"Will it, Valkyrie?" he asked. She shrugged. "I don`t know, but I`ve gotten that from Clarabelle- it sounds just right for the moment. Good luck though."

Tipstaff then entered and they gave him tight-lipped looks. "A Professor McGonagall here to see you." He gestured into the room from the outside and Ravel stood up to shake the woman`s hand. She smiled politely towards the little group. "I am here to invite the Council of Elders and the two Prime Detectives to the announcement of the candidates for the Triwizard Cup. We`ve all gathered in the Hall for the occasion and the headmaster would be pleased if you`d accept the invitation." Ghastly smiled thankfully.

"Well, that sounds lovely. I`ve forgotten all about the tournament! It sounds like a whole lot of fun from what I`ve heard in the Hall the other day. And I don`t think I`ve actually heard a lot."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ravel asked, and snatched up a cup of tea on the tray by the door. He made a face and slammed the cup down.

"Tipstaff! I said I want _Coffee_ , not _Tea_! _Honestly_ \- how`d you guys get your hands on those house elves? Marvelous work, quiet service, budget saving _\- HEY TIPSTAFF!_ ONE MORE MISTAKE, _ONE. MORE!_ I`ll have you replaced by one of those efficient house elves. Got it?!" Minerva McGonagall felt amused that day than she`d ever felt in a very long time.

….

The hall was strangely quiet and dark when they`ve arrived. The students from the three schools were sat and waited among the bleachers and Valkyrie spotted a pair of twin boys hunched over with white hair and beards and swallowed a laugh. They look like fun. She must meet and get to know them one of these days. Professor McGonagall led their little group straight to the front with Dumbledore. The flaming cup looked even more menacing than it was three days before. Dumbledore greeted them with a smile before starting with the procedure.

"I see that finally, with all of us here- now! The moment we`ve all been waiting for: The Champion Selection." Valkyrie rolled her eyes. Surely this is all much too extravagant for such a simple process? No? Well. Dumbledore dimmed all the torches with a move if his hand, before taking it to the cup and walked nearer to it, before giving it a light touch. The blue flames went high and turned red, much to their well-hidden surprise and delight, and shot out a piece of burnt parchment into the air. As it floated down, the headmaster caught it with his single grasp.

"The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" There were obvious cheers and well-wishes as the said boy rose from his seat, shook a number of his friends` hands and went down to the centre of the room. He had an absolutely bulging pair of biceps, a clean-shaven head and wasn't really that tall. In fact, Valkyrie was even brave enough to bet that even she was slightly taller than him. Viktor gave out a smile as he shook Dumbledore`s hand and jogged off to one of the three seats available near them. The flame shot out for a second time, and Dumbledore repeated his actions.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons… is Fleur Delacour!" A girl with golden hair tied back into a ponytail stood up proudly and smoothed down her light blue uniform. Then, she walked composedly towards the headmaster and shook his hand as well. She joined Viktor in filling up the second seat. Once again, the fire sprouted off into the air and the process was repeated.

"The Hogwarts Champion- Cedric Diggory!"

Skulduggery turned to give a pointed look towards Valkyrie. It was as if the look was given with a raise of a brow, if he ever had one. Valkyrie blushed slightly; Skulduggery cleared his throat and bowed his head. "Not bad, my dear. Not bad at all." Dumbledore threw his hands out.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this…vessel of victory…" Barty Crouch brought in an object covered with brown, opaque cloth. But then Dumbledore turned and the cloth just flew off. Ghastly snorted quietly. "Drama queens- the whole lot of them; really."

"The Triwizard Cup!" It was a light blue in color, regal-looking and glowing. Valkyrie has to admit that it looked pretty cool. There were cheers from every corner of the room, and joy. But then Snape moved forward amongst it all as spotting something wrong with the flames. His face was curiously grim with his mouth opened slightly in shock. Valkyrie gasped in surprise. The flames were suddenly wafting around and changing color again, before Skulduggery rushed forward and made a gesture with his hands to stabilize it. It didn't take long before it shot off again, twice, and Dumbledore caught one of them, whilst the other landed in Skulduggery`s other open hand.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore whispered grimly, and looked up around the room with ferocious intensity. " _Harry Potter!"_ he shouted again, and a boy with black hair and round glasses was pushed forward to the front, his face white. The whole hall was quiet with shock. Valkyrie pitied him as he moved forward to join the rest of the champions under many accusatory glances and scorning shouts. Skulduggery opened up the other piece of burnt parchment and… dropped it. There were only two other words to a name, but he muttered only one.

"Valkyrie."

….

"I. Did not. Put my name. Into the fucking. _CUP!"_ That last word was shouted out towards her little crowd in defiance. Skulduggery was furious. And so was she. Ravel and Ghastly had on concerned looks of total disbelief. Madame Mist was of stoic.

Like always.

They were brought to another room to discuss about the situation and what to do next. There were shouts of disagreement and sounds of breaking glass from an upper, closed part of room where the three members of the Council of Elders had joined the respective board of the school in a sort of… meeting. She and Skulduggery were with the other champions awaiting the results. Krum, Cedric and Fleur looked deathly ill whilst Harry Potter was feeling… indescribably horrid.

"Hey."

Harry gave her a little nod of acknowledgement. "Miss Cain." Valkyrie snorted. "Call me Valkyrie. I`m only two years older than you, after all." Harry gave her a look of disbelief. "You mean you`re actually only eighteen years old?" Valkyrie frowned further. "Are you saying I look old?" Harry blushed and stammered for an answer. "I, I don`t mean it like that. Maybe you look mature?" Valkyrie paused for a while before nodding. "Okay. I`ll accept that for now." Harry gave her a small smile of relief.

"So… Valkyrie?"

"Yeah. And you`re Harry, right?"

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and Valkyrie sighed. "This sucks." Harry rolled his eyes. "I can`t believe this is really happening. I mean, possibly the whole school hates me now. I don`t want eternal glory, but none of my friends believed me." Valkyrie huffed. "They don`t sound like very good friends." Harry sighed. "They`re just shocked. And apparently slightly angry, I suppose." Valkyrie gave him a look of disbelief. "You`re too nice." He shrugged again.

"So how`d you get your name in the blue flaming cup of magic?"

"You mean the Goblet of Fire?"

"Goblet, cup- same thing. So…?"

Harry laughed a bit. "You`re okay, Val. But I don`t know; things like this have had happening to me since my first year." Valkyrie raised her brows in surprise. "You`re not serious?" Harry nodded vigorously. "I am! I`m tied to this prophecy about defeating Lord Voldemort just because I`m the only survivor of the Killing Curse he`s cast. My parents died, but I survived, for some reason. That`s why I have this stupid scar on my forehead." He pushed his front bangs to the side, revealing a small, lightning shaped scar.

Valkyrie hissed. "I`m sorry. That`s… a bit harsh, don`t you think? And not to mention stupid. Aren`t you worried?" Harry shrugged. "I am, but I guess I`ll get over it." Valkyrie hummed in understanding. "I get you. I guess you can say we`re in the same boat." Harry widened his eyes in disbelief. "You mean you`re fated to save the fate of humanity too?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes and snorted. "Au Contraire. If only it were that simple."

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared from the stairway and ran down the steps, shouting about nonsense and conspiracies towards Crouch who`d replied to him in a similar, chaotic way. He jumped down from the two last steps and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry! Tell me the truth- did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?" Harry was shocked. "N…no, sir." He stuttered out a reply. "Are you sure? You don`t have another older student do it for you?" Valkyrie retreated slowly to the shadows and shook her head. "This guy`s got problems." Skulduggery suddenly appeared beside her with his arms crossed. "You don`t say. He looks just as mad as my great-aunt Sheridan."

"You have a crazy, great-aunt Sheridan?"

"I don`t. But if I do, I reckon she`ll look and behave just like the man. Crazy old bat." The others eventually joined them and Valkyrie watched in quiet disinterest about the argument that`s even continued among them.

"And what about Miss Cain?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes shining with worry and despair. Valkyrie froze. Skulduggery moved forward from his spot and gave them all a hollowed, deadly, quiet stare. "What about her?" Barty Crouch looked up towards the skeleton man and found himself swallowing down his fears. His voice was suddenly slowed down and his tone turned polite.

"Miss Cain, pardon my repeated question; did _you_ put _your_ name into the Goblet of fire?" Valkyrie groaned. "Not this again! Of course not! All of this is a waste of my time- I don`t even do Wizardry. I thought, I, I only thought the cup looked cool. But that`s all." She gave a pleading look towards Ravel and Ghastly. Ghastly nodded. "Precisely! I didn`t think the cup would even count Valkyrie`s name in, since she`s not even a part of your world!"

"And what do you suggest we do, Elder Ravel?" Dumbledore asked, and Ravel wringed his hands off in frustration. "Take. Her name. Out! Don`t let her compete! I`ve been repeating that since the start! I will not allow her to endanger herself just because of some _stupid_ _cup_ chose her." Barty Crouch nodded grimly. "Valkyrie`s even got more important stuff to do than waste her time with mere Wizard`s games." Skulduggery said, and casted his gaze towards the girl. Barty Crouch sighed in defeat.

"I, I do not think that is possible, Detective Pleasant. As for cases we`ve heard of wizard champions refusing to take part in the games; they`ve all lost their ability for magic- and had to endure life as a normal human being. Valkyrie widened her eyes. "Surely it can't be the same for Sorcerers. Skul?" Skulduggery was quiet.

Mist cleared her throat.

"Since none of us have enough knowledge of this, I suggest we seek help from someone who does. Until then, perhaps she should just keep with the program, and follow with the proper procedures." The room was quiet. The Wizarding Leaders` Board was taken aback from hearing her voice for the first time, whilst Skulduggery, Valkyrie and the Council of Elders mulled the suggestion over. Valkyrie sighed. "That sounds absolutely preposterous!" Ghastly, however, was thoughtful. He sighed, and placed his arms on his waist.

"Yes, but apparently that`s the only reasonable solution we`ve got. We can`t risk you losing your abilities, Val. Your existence is simply too precious for us to lose." Valkyrie frowned. "Unless… you`re okay with losing your powers, of course." She lets out a little strangled noise and ran her hand through the black tresses of her hair. God, why does this have to be so damned difficult?

 _'I say we do it. Can you even imagine a life without magic?'_ Valkyrie groaned. Not her again. 'Yeah, tempting. And then I`ll even be as far away as possible from the likes of you.' Darquesse paused as she mulled over her reply. ' _But that would mean separating yourself entirely from the magical world. Ghastly, Tanith, Ravel…'_

 _'…Skulduggery.'_

Valkyrie widened her eyes. 'It doesn`t have to be that way! We can still see each other sometimes.' she protested silently. Darquesse laughed. ' _Yeah, and I` d like to see that happen. You know he`s not going to risk your safety and life over something that does not concern you anymore. Oh, why would he even bother? You`d only slow him down, anyway.'_ Valkyrie gave one last sigh of defeat. 'Fine. You win this time. But don`t start getting cozy with me. I`ll never give you the chance again.'

"Valkyrie?"

She looked deep into the empty eye sockets of her partner and closed her eyes. She crossed her arms about her chest and lets out a huge breath.

"I`ll do it. But don`t ask me why, though." Skulduggery placed a gentle hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Dumbledore clapped in finality. "And that`s settled, then! Miss Cain _will_ compete in the games. Our next issue only concerns Mr. Potter." Erskine frowned.

"Then I ask for permission for the Council to disperse from this meeting. I believe we have much to discuss over Miss Cain`s… situation." Dumbledore nodded in a show of affirmation. They walked out and through the empty dark hallways of the castle in silence. "This is stupid." Valkyrie said, breaking the silence. Ghastly nodded, and Ravel rolled his eyes. "Talk about it! Can you imagine not having enough knowledge about this… this unbelievable affair, and risking you? _You_! Valkyrie Cain of the _fucking Irish Sorcerer Sanctuary_. The _cheek_!"

"Thank you for your concern, Ravel. But what`s done is done. We will have everything done and sorted over this whole thing by next week. If she`s going on with it, that`s when she`ll start her training. If not, _well_ …" Skulduggery replied with his head bowed low and his hands in his pocket. Valkyrie smiled. "I still can`t believe I actually agreed to go on with this, if it`s making any of you feel better."

Ghastly sighed. "Well, it`s time to decide. Who do you think, might have enough knowledge about the Triwizard Tournament, and will be willing to work with us without asking for much in the process?" They were quiet. Ghastly was the first to answer his own question. "To be frank, I`ve got nothing."

Ravel was unhappy. "I can`t believe out of _all_ the people I know _, no one fits_ that bill." Valkyrie furrowed her brows. "Maybe we don`t have to find someone who does. Maybe we just have to find someone, who has _a lot of books_ , which possibly some might contain the answer that we need." Then, she smiled.

Skulduggery froze. "No. No, no, no, no. Don`t even say-" Ghastly widened his eyes. Ravel held his breath and crossed his fingers for the words he`d hoped she won`t say. Madame Mist was quiet. Shocker.

"China Sorrows."


	6. China Sorrows

**CHAPTER 5; CHINA SORROWS**

* * *

 **I...wow. I...don't think your usual I'm sorry could cut it but I am SO SO SORRY. PLEASE. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. *clears throat* So...no hard feelings? I was actually planning to discontinue but then I looked up my mail and I saw the favs still rolling and I felt super guilty...so uh...here. Your update. And for extras...(::) for everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Derek Landy is still the Golden God. Iam simply a humble traveller in his valley of kings.**

* * *

The woman had a head of black, graceful waves of glorious hair that reached mid-back, tied up into a high, loose knot that sets tendrils down the back of her exquisite neck. Her skin was fair, with just a hint of pink atop her cheeks and her body was curvaceous, with a generous pair of bosoms and thighs to die for. Her red lips were curved upwards into a small, smug smirk and her blue, blue crystal eyes were alight with pure delight. China Sorrows was wearing a black, long-sleeved cotton collared shirt tucked into white pants with a thin, silver belt around her waist. The top of the blouse was unbuttoned and a familiar necklace hanging casually about her neck. On her feet she wore a pair of black pumps that looked quite unreasonably expensive, considering her non-existent pay as librarian. She also wore a pair of large, modern sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun.

China sighed again. It was only two days before she`d received the letter via a brown owl, which had managed to win over her interest. Nobody uses owls anymore these days; and she was thankful. Say the letter had been sent to her via ordinary post, she`d ignored it and chucked it into the paper shredder, like any other hand-written or printed letters she`d received over time. It had been a glorious proposal, played and arranged to suit her best interests and needs. She had been willing, and relieved, not to mention happy, to appear and help, despite the recent happenings in her life. Besides, Valkyrie`s situation had gotten her a little bit worried- she cared for the girl; not that she`ll ever admit it.

"Miss, we`ve arrived." Her eyes turned upwards to meet to blushing, love-struck face of the male attendant sent to retrieve and bring her to her location from the comforts of her home. He was considerably older than the average teenager, and had a face that was not bad to look at. They had fetched her by means of magical transportation, an enchanted taxi, and all she had to do was step in and make herself comfortable. The boy was more than willing to carry all her luggage, leaving her only with a black handbag to carry around her usual womanly necessities.

China nodded, and stepped out of the vehicle with a calm, composed grace enough to fit a professional ballerina. Her smirk vanished back into the usual line. She took off her sunglasses and placed them into her handbag. She was also about to set foot and enter the castle when the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Miss, I love you. Please, marry me. I may not even know your name, but since my eyes lay on your face I knew I`d do anything to make you happy. Please don`t leave." China swallowed a groan and proceeded to remove the boy`s grasp from her hand. Her smile turned bitter. "Terribly sorry, but I don`t date young boys." She lied, and watched heartlessly as the boy fell onto his knees onto the stone floors of the bridge with tears running down his face like two streams of river going downhill. China looked down on him disdainfully before turned and walked away.

….

"China!" Valkyrie exclaimed, and held her hands out in a motion for a hug. China smiled amusingly and nodded, before crossing her arms atop her chest. "Valkyrie. How are you?" Valkyrie was quiet, and her arms were still held out. "Hug."

"What about a handshake?"

"Hug."

"A pat on the back?"

"Hug."

"Never. Stop being so pricky."

"Oh, come on. Now you`re acting like Skul! _Come on, my hands are getting tired!"_

China sighed and rolled her eyes. " _Fine_. But never say that I did not try." She opened her arms slightly and let the younger girl walk into them. Valkyrie`s smile was warm and victorious. "Oh, and by the way, I`m fine. Skul is, too. He can`t be here right now `cause he`s got classes." China raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Skulduggery is taking classes? Now that`s new. Did it happen involuntarily or…?" Valkyrie laughed. "He`s not taking classes. He`s _teaching_ them." China couldn`t help it- she laughed. It was short, though.

"Professor Pleasant. Well. At least it`s got a nice ring to it." There was a pause. "So how did you get your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Valkyrie frowned. "Wait. How do you know about that?" China hummed. "I believe Ghastly had mentioned it in the letter. I have to admit, he did sound pleasantly desperate." Valkyrie led her forward. "Oh. Okay?" There was a pause. "So. What about you? I am very sorry for what happened to your library. What a loss." China`s shoulders slumped slightly, and her face showed out a slight, well-hidden expression of absolute weariness. She sighed. "Well- it`s been harder than I thought." Her tone was dispatched and sad. "But my house has been a comforting refuge to get away from all of it. I`ve gone riding, take a bit of fresh air. I`ll get by eventually." Valkyrie placed a gentle palm atop the woman`s shoulder, and China gave her a rare, soulful smile of gratitude. It was short, and China was almost immediately back to her usual cold façade. They both went up the main stairs and a couple of others after that one, when suddenly students began to fill up the vast, peaceful emptiness of the halls. China silently sighed.

"I am so not in the mood for this." She muttered. Of course, her appearance beside Valkyrie immediately stopped boys in their tracks and got most of the students` attention. Three students had completely lost their focus and had walked into walls. Valkyrie placed a hand atop of her nose bridge in weariness and groaned silently. "How is it that not either of us had contemplated this fact before?" China shook her head. "I blame you." They walked into a particular hallway and eventually stopped in front of a certain classroom. Apparently lessons were still in session for this particular class, and Valkyrie sighed. "He`s always like this; the big bully." China was confused. "What are you doing?" Valkyrie gave her a short look and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Professor Pleasant. I believe the time has come to let the students out to lunch?"

China raised a curious eyebrow as the man at the front of the class stopped and turned to give them a silent look. Sounds of relief immediately erupted from the room and Skulduggery crossed his arms. His students looked towards him in high hopes for approval and finally he gave up. "Make sure you read and understand the single topic from page 25 to 50 for my next lesson. Finish your essays to explain in detail everything you`ve learned about the Surge and submit to me on…Wednesday." There was another wave of groaning and strangled sighs from the students. China smirked amusingly. Skulduggery then gestured to the door. "Now get out."

China sunk back into the deeper part of the wall as the students rush out of the class. She was thankful how none of them notice her there and had caused no difficulty. Finally, as when she thought the class was finally empty, she stepped forward and peered to the skeleton man seated on the desk.

"Skul, China`s here." Valkyrie stated, and folded her hands at the back of her head. Skulduggery was not alone then, apparently, because a brunette was apparently with him, her face a mixture of tired confusion and frustration. There was also another student in the class, Harry Potter. Valkyrie gave them a little nod of acknowledgement. "Miss Granger? Mr. Potter? Why are you still here?" Skulduggery had a hand atop of his head. "Whom you`re looking at, my dear, is the top candidate ace student for my class. Miss Granger, as I had said, it is completely normal for one to experience a late surge, just as puberty." Miss Granger looked unsatisfied. However, as sensing that she won`t get further answers to her problem, she thanked him and bowed.

"Harry? Harry! Let`s go! Harry!" Mr. Potter was apparently too caught up in looking at China to notice his best friend calling to him. Skulduggery tilted his head in amusement. "HARRY!" Hermione practically yelled in his ear and snapped him up from his trance. He jumped up and blushed. Hermione then had to pull him away from the seat. He was reluctant, and had called out to China.

"I love you!"

China shook her head as the door then immediately closed in a slam and turned towards the man. "Hello, Skulduggery." Skulduggery got up from the desk and lowered his head. "China." He greeted, and put on his hat and snatched the books from his desk to arrange them in a nearby book rack. "You sure took your hell of a time getting here." China frowned. Then, he grasped his coat from hanging on a hook upon the wall and put that on, too. Finally, he walked back to the two and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"Yes, Skulduggery, do blame me for the stupid bird`s incapability to fly faster; or for the vehicle`s weakness to go quicker than the speed of the average deer. Or maybe it was that driver boy- maybe he`s still on his knees on that stupid bridge. If you hurry you might even still catch him there."

Valkyrie raised her brows and inhaled sharply. This was not going to go well. Skulduggery shook his head. "As… _thrilling_ it is for the idea of me to engage into an argument which will likely end with your untimely _death_ in my hands, there is much to do at the moment with Valkyrie`s particular situation. If she did not even _request_ for your presence in the first place, you _won`t_ even be here. _So wipe that God-awful smile off you face."_

Valkyrie gave a look of surprised confusion towards the woman. China raised a brow. " _Smirk?_ Oh, Pleasant; if it`s not even for the cause of _her_ calling me earlier- I won`t even _think_ of coming to this _cursed hell-hole_. Get your eye-holes checked; _your sight is getting bad."_ Valkyrie sighed and stepped in between the two. This was getting ridiculous- both had already leant towards the other dangerously. She cleared her throat and pushed them away from each other. "That`s it-both of you need to keep away from each other. That`s enough time wasted for today. Stop acting like children for once, and get along. It`s what adults call tolerating."

" _Children?! Why I never-"_

" _Never! She killed my wife and child! I-"_

 _"I said I was sorry!"_

Valkyrie sighed deeply and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up! Both of you just shut up! You think this is difficult only for you?! Well guess what- you`re WRONG! You`ll have more than enough time to fight over this and kill each other later! And now we`ve wasted enough time standing over here and fight over nonsense! NONSENSE!" Her breaths were labored and her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were already starting to pool at the corners of her gaze. Valkyrie sniffed. China was wide-eyed and Skulduggery had frozen. For a short while nobody knew what to say. Valkyrie then cleared her throat.

"Sorry- it`s, it`s just that the last two weeks weren`t exactly the best experience I`ve lived through… and everyone`s just acting stupid. I know we`re all going through tough times, and my situation isn`t helping in the least."

Skulduggery nodded and offered out a hand. Valkyrie pushed it away. "Thanks, but no thanks, Skul." Her voice was slow and weak. "I got it." He gave a single nod and straightened his posture. "Better get going, then. It`s not polite to keep people waiting, after all." He led them out of the room and stalked down the corridors quietly. China was tensed. Their journey was restrained and oppressed. For once in a long time, she actually felt guilty. Students who were in their way parted to give them space in fear of Skulduggery`s deadly aura and wrath.

"Valkyrie," China whispered slowly, and cleared her throat. Valkyrie kept her gaze on the floor but her eyebrows were raised slightly. "I, I`m very sorry for what happened back there." Valkyrie gave a slight smile. "It`s okay China, thank you. I`ll get over it." China nodded slightly and was quiet once more. They eventually approached an eagle shaped statue and Skulduggery stopped his pace.

"Cockroach Cluster."

The statue turned to reveal a secret stairway, much to China`s surprise and well-hidden wonder. They climbed it up to reach a heavy wooden door and Skulduggery gave it three clear knocks. The door opened finally, and the small group stepped into the office. The council of elders were already seated and made comfortable with glasses and a bottle of Vermouth, whilst Dumbledore was at his desk with Professors Snape and McGonagall at his side, both looking quite grim.

"Professor Pleasant, Miss Cain; both of you are late." Snape exclaimed, and huffed. His gaze was apparently locked on whatever living treat that was bouncing atop of Dumbledore`s mahogany desk. McGonagall sighed. "Give them a break, Professor Snape. We should not accuse them of something that is not clear to us." She smiled. "And I assume the young woman behind Miss Cain is Miss Sorrows?" Dumbledore was quiet as he eyed the woman standing frigidly behind Skulduggery. Ghastly raised his gaze for a short while and took another sip of his wine. Then, it was lowered again.

"And as always, you are correct." Ghastly answered. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall- it is in my, ah…duty to introduce to you China Sorrows."

Snape looked up to look at the said person and found himself immediately taken with the view. He blushed. McGonagall gave the people surrounding her looks of displeased confusion. She finally took the decision to invite the woman to a seat. China reluctantly accepted.

"Miss Sorrows; ah, my name is Minerva McGonagall. This is the Hogwarts Headmaster- Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape: esteemed potions master," She gestured to both men as making the introductions. "I take the official pleasure of welcoming you to our school." China nodded in understanding and held out a hand towards the woman for a handshake. "Thank you, Madam McGonagall. It`s always been such pleasure to find some people with actual manners in the world today." Her voice was calm and cool, despite the pressure in the room. Ravel narrowed his eyes. "And what does that mean?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

Skulduggery leaned his bony body against the cool stone walls by the window whilst Valkyrie seated herself on the sofa next to Ghastly. McGonagall looked pointedly towards Dumbledore for the next words but received nothing. Valkyrie shook her head and poured herself a glass of the drink. McGonagall frowned and sighed. "Well, it seems that our, ahem. Headmaster is at a loss of words. So, Miss Sorrows, I was informed that you are a librarian?" China swallowed a patient groan.

"Was. After a series of… unfortunate, not so recent events, the library was…lost and now I only go under the position of rare objects` collector." McGonagall hissed slowly. "I am so sorry, Miss Sorrows. My greatest condolences." China forced out a smile. "Thank you, Madam, but it is fine- I`ll get over it."

"So you`re saying you don`t have the books with you?"

It was a rude, sudden gesture from Ravel, and McGonagall frowned deeper. His tone was disappointed and furious and the question was straight. China closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to renew her patience. "Unfortunately, I do. I don`t keep all my books in the library. Any brilliant man can think of not putting the most important of possessions in access to just anybody." Her tone was sarcastic, and Valkyrie emptied her glass in just one go. Poor McGonagall- a single woman should not be entirely responsible for where the conversation was clearly heading. She cleared her throat and hissed.

"Professor, China Sorrows is a friend of mine whom I think can be of great help to our, ah… recent conditions. Unfortunately, she has put herself into very hot waters with certain…authorities in the Sorcery World. I would appreciate that her stay with us be kept secret during the period…for the better good, of course?" McGonagall gave her a smile; feeling quite relieved that she wasn`t the only party getting involved in the conversation. She nodded warmly. "Of course, Valkyrie."

"For the better good, my bony arse." Skulduggery suddenly spoke out, and China bit her lip. Her eyes were narrowed in oppressed anger. "Has China known about the incident of Valkyrie`s name flying out from the Goblet of Fire?" He asked. Ghastly raised his hand. "I told her from in the letter- she`s got to know what she`s getting herself into, and what references to bring with her." China nodded. "The books are in my bags, along with my other possessions. However, I have one book with me right now- to answer your main question: is Valkyrie playing along in the games?"

"Yes, it seems." Skulduggery interrupted, and earned himself several looks of astonishment and irritation, especially from China. "What? It`s already obvious as it is, even people with less than the huge amount of brilliance as similar to mine can figure it out. She`s brought along clothes and more references. Meaning it`s not going to be a short stay. Or; she`s taken the decision to stay here for no absolute reason. Unlikely." China sighed and rolled her eyes. "Show off; but yes. It`s true." She took out a small, worn-out black journal from her bag and flipped the pages to one of particular content, and passed it to Valkyrie.

"The Personal Journal of Ophelia Treesling recorded a certain, single period of medieval Wizards` Tournaments and Games joined in by Sorcerers and Mages show that all contestants bowing out from competing experienced a similar defect of losing their abilities…though it is not proven or said why."

"And who exactly is this…Ophelia Treesling?" Ghastly asked, his eyes scanning down the lines of the page in curiosity. McGonagall gave him a look of disbelief. "Why, Elder Bespoke, I believe Miss Treesling was one of the more…known reporters of the Wizard Newspaper- the Daily Prophet more than 300 years ago. I can`t believe you actually owned her journal! That must be quiet the interesting read." China graced the woman with a small smile. "Indeed."

"And now we have our answer; it seems like Valkyrie _will_ be competing in the games, whether she likes to or not." Ghastly said and Valkyrie sighed, before pinching onto the bridge of her nose. "I suppose I better get to writing my will now." McGonagall frowned and narrowed her eyes. "That is not funny, Valkyrie." She gave the older woman a toothy smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I tried."

Skulduggery turned to look outside the window and was temporarily lost in the picturesque view laid in front of him. A comfortable silence dawned into the room for a moment and not a sound was made in reply to her words. That is, until Valkyrie spoke again. "I noticed that Professor Moody is not in here with us. Isn`t he supposed to be present for these types of discussions?" Ravel cleared his throat.

"I don`t trust the man- I just can`t shake the off the feeling that something`s just not right with him. Beg pardon again, Master Dumbledore, I know he is an old acquaintance of yours but I do not think Master Moody has the right to be involved in all this."

Albus Dumbledore nodded and cleared his throat. "I understand your predicament, Elder Ravel. But with permission I shall have to report our little meeting to him sooner or later. Whether we want to or not he is, after all, the Defense against Dark Arts Professor of the school, and is partly responsible for the safety of the students and staff. He`ll need to know what`s coming to him in order to make the necessary adjustments." Ravel nodded. Ghastly raised his glass. "Truer words have never been spoken. But can an agreement be sorted between us to trust him with as little information as possible about all this? Your cooperation will be greatly appreciated, of course." Dumbledore nodded. China froze.

"Wait. You don`t happen to be discussing about a certain _Alastor_ Moody, are you?" Skulduggery turned to face her and raised his head. "Yes. Why? Another one of your old… _acquaintances_?" Valkyrie raised her brows. China paused, and her answer was slow and quiet. " _Unfortunately, yes."_ She didn`t say more on the matter and none had asked. That was all Skulduggery needed to know, anyway. He walked over to their little table. "We are starting your training tomorrow, after class." Valkyrie flinched.

"What? _Why?_ " Her voice was high and reluctant, as mirroring the dread written all over her face. Skulduggery gave a little sound of amusement to her childishness. "What do you mean- _why?_ Why else? To get you ready for the Tournament, of course. _Cedric_ has already begun jogging around the castle grounds _with weights strapped on his ankles_. That Krum boy has made a routine of swimming ten laps around the lake in the morning. I know- _I counted_." Valkyrie slumped onto her side sluggishly. "I told you to drop him off from the conversation- you just had to mention him, don`t you?"

McGonagall frowned. " _Cedric?_ As in the young Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory?" Skulduggery gave the old woman a tilt of his head. "Why, yes. I believe that was his name. _Diggory_." His voice was low and curious. "Why do you ask?" Minerva hummed. "Strapping young lad he is- and one of the brightest students of the school, too. I remembered when he was in the fourth year he managed to turn a whistle into a clock, and had made it able to sing me the time- it was amusing. Had it on my bedside ever since. I didn`t know Valkyrie and him were already as close as to address each other with first names." Skulduggery turned to look towards Valkyrie, who had started blushing. She turned away. "Shut up. Just, shut up." There was a round of chuckles resulting from her reply. Ravel had an amused smile upon his face.

"Enough about _Cedric,_ however curious I am to know more about him we have more important matters on our hands." Ghastly gave him a look of confusion and raised a brow. "We do?" he questioned. Ravel nodded, and pointed a thumb towards China. Ghastly nodded. "Ah. So what do we do with her?"

"I am still right here you know."

"I don`t know. Send her back? She`s done her job already. There`s no more use for her over here."

"No," Skulduggery interrupted. "She`ll blurt about us to the others. We can`t risk that now. We have too much on our plate already." They were quiet for a while. There was a sudden throat-clearing form Snape. "I suggest… we place her here… among us… in the school?" Ghastly, Ravel, Valkyrie and McGonagall raised their eyebrows. Snape closed his eyes and sighed. "You can keep your eyes on her and she can, in return, help with Miss Cain`s training for a little bit." Ghastly and Ravel exchanged looks. Valkyrie nodded. "Not a bad idea, Professor Snape. Thank you." To be honest she was surprised to actually hear Snape offering a suggestion to help them, seeing that he`s not actually on good terms with any one of them.

"What?" Skulduggery exclaimed. He is not amused. "You cannot be serious. Why not lock her up somewhere? I heard Azkaban is great during this time of the year. Why not give it a shot?" China gulped silently. McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "That is not an option, Professor! We cannot simply put people in Azkaban just because you say so." Skulduggery`s aura started to thicken and ooze frighteningly and McGonagall found herself shuddering to a chill creeping up her spine. She mewled and leaned closer towards China.

"And why not?" he whispered menacingly. Ghastly stood up and pushed his head away. "Stop it. China will _not_ be going anywhere. She`ll be staying here, and helping you teach sorcery."

"What?"

 _"What?"_

"That`s enough drinks for one night. I thought I just heard Ghastly say China`s going to help Skulduggery teach Sorcery to the students."

"He did, Ravel."

" _Say what?!"_

 _"_ What."

Valkyrie slammed her glass onto the table. "Are you even _trying_ to kill her?" China whined and wringed her hands. "She`s right. Are you _even_ trying to kill me?" Ghastly gave the both of them strict looks. "Tempting, but no. I am placing her under the constant watch of our most reliable and trusted member. To make sure she does not do anything she`s not supposed to be doing. And if she does, well. I will not be responsible for any loss she will be facing." Valkyrie blinked, and so did China.

"But teaching?" China questioned sadly. "Why don`t I work in the library? You`ll still have your eyes on me, and I get to… read books. I was a librarian, after all." Skulduggery interrupted her and nodded. "Actually, I think Ghastly had a point." Valkyrie raised her brows. "Wait." She said. "Did something just happen here?"

"Yes, Valkyrie. I just agreed to Ghastly`s suggestion that China help me teach the students Sorcery. And they thought I was oblivious." Valkyrie sighed, and ran her hands down her face. She crossed her arms. "You`re planning something, aren`t you?"

"No… I`m not?"

"Was that a question?"

"No… it`s not?"

Valkyrie hummed suspiciously. "Okay." It was quiet for a moment. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well." She started, and tried to compose herself by sitting straighter. It failed- she looked way too frightened, but she cleared her throat anyway. "You`ll be receiving your timetables at dinner." China`s eyes widened. "Timetables?!"

"Wait for it…" Skulduggery said and held up a finger. China fell to her knees and threw both her hands up in the air.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Ah," he nodded. "Music to my ears." Valkyrie smirked playfully and shook her head. "Are those worry lines I see?" China`s eyes widened. She tears up. "I am going to die _ugly!"_ Both Ghastly and Ravel shook their heads in disbelief.

"Such a drama queen."

* * *

 **Read and review! Again, super super sorry.**


	7. Rita Skeeter and The Daily Prophet

**Disclaimer: Derek Landy owns alllll. I simply make use of the characters and stories he creates.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6; DAILY PROPHET.**

A bright white flash blinded her sight momentarily and Valkyrie really hoped she hadn't looked too stunned in the picture. Skulduggery, of course, looked like he was still contemplating whether or not his pose was his best. His chin was put up proudly, his back straight and his chest was puffed out with his arms crossed in front of them. He even had his drop dead charming smile with his façade. He obviously decided that it wasn't.

"Can you take that again? I'm pretty sure that I haven't got my chin at the perfect height". The photographer frowned. "For the ninth time?"

"Your point being?"

"I think we should take a break." Cedric suggested finally, being the only one among them brave enough to speak up their shared thoughts. Krum nodded drunkenly. Harry tried to remain standing and stumbled around for about twice before he finally managed to get his feet sturdy underneath him. He shook his head to clear his vision from the repeated flashes from the camera. Fleur still looked like she was in the process of trying to get her vision back to normal. Valkyrie sincerely hoped that the constant camera flashes wouldn`t make permanent damage to her corneas.

Skulduggery, the only one among them not having real eyes, huffed grumpily. "Well a _personal_ photo, then. Quick, I like that part of the wall. I want to make good use of my face while I still have it."

Valkyrie frowned at him. "You're not even _competing_ in the tournament." Skulduggery slowly turned to face her.

"Your point being?"

The cameraman sagged and turned to his partner for support on his part but it seemed he was barely being acknowledged. The reporter was a frizzy-haired woman who looked 70 percent plastic with overly thick makeup and had on a breath choking tight corset-like green dress and she did nothing but just continued to give a dreamy, disturbingly pervert-ish smile towards her partner in crime. Valkyrie started to worry. She stepped in between the two of them.

It was then the woman finally averted her attention towards the rest of the people in the room and gave a toothy smile, showcasing rows of bucktoothed, gleaming white teeth. "Hello everyone." She said, moving towards the lot of them and Valkyrie was pretty sure she saw Harry grimace when she gave them each a rough handshake, lingering a little bit with Skulduggery and himself. "I'm Rita Skeeter. I work for the Daily Prophet. But of course you know that don't you?" Rita gave an enthusiastic grin and clicked her tongue. "It's you we don't know." Fleur and Valkyrie shared a look.

She gave each of them an individual look. "What lies beneath those rosy cheeks," She gives Fleur`s left cheek a light slap and Fleur blinked in shock. "What secrets do those chiseled abs hide, under the bangs of strands of brown hair, hidden behind those full moon glasses." She says to Krum and Harry and when she finally reached Valkyrie Rita Skeeter bowed a little so they were eye to eye. Valkyrie uncomfortably retreated back from her. "Are those dark orbs mirrors to a dark soul?" For a moment, it was like something changed in those eyes, but in a heartbeat it was gone and the smile was back as she stood back up and observed all of them with unnecessary giddiness. "In short, what makes a champion… tick?" She licked her lips in excitement. "Well? Who wants to start first?"

Whatever she was expecting, Valkyrie could bet it probably wasn't dead silence. The Champions stayed quiet, but she knew silence was too much for someone like Skulduggery. "How about the prettiest?" He suggested, and gestured towards Fleur using his head. Fleur froze. Rita clapped happily. "Yes. Lovely."

Rita pulled the poor girl up to her feet and dragged her away, much to Fleur's obvious great reluctance. Valkyrie almost felt pity for her. But man, the woman was like a _hawk_. She gave Valkyrie the creeps. Skulduggery though, looked like he was more disappointed with the _cameraman's_ leave instead of one of theirs. When the journalists were finally gone, they all slumped and sighed in relief.

"Someone please tell me the point of these interviews before I decide to shoot myself in the head with my own gun?" Valkyrie questioned silently in annoyance and rubbed at her eyes. Harry yawned. It seemed like the pressure of the Tournament was getting to him much, much worse than the rest of them because his posture was slumped and he had eye-bags underneath his eyes. "It`s because the Tournament is a legendary event in the wizarding world." He answered.

She`d witnessed the harsh glares, whispers and mocking smirks he`d received from others he considered as friends from just walking along the corridors and halls. They were obviously bent on not making the issue of it any easier for him. Valkyrie had heard the latest gossips, of course, of how the young wizard was only trying to reap popularity and name through the tournament, but she was doubtful. Even though she`s only met him a few times out of class, she was pretty sure that none of the characteristics they`d labeled him with were unlikely. He was _too nice._ She`d also noticed that he and that ginger-haired boy- Weasly, rarely hung around each other anymore. Only his other friend Hermione Granger stood by him through it all. Yes, she knew Hermione. Who in the whole school doesn`t? But even the girl was powerless to protect him from the accusations they`d made in his name. Valkyrie at least had Skulduggery, Ravel and Ghastly. And China, mustn't forget her. Mist? Probably not. And her friends had more than enough influence on the crowd around her to protect her from any nasty words. She `d even had the appropriate evidence to support her case.

 _Harry_ doesn`t have _any_ of her luxuries.

"Hey Harry." She started. "Are you feeling okay?" Harry shrugged. "I am very sorry about the badges. I don`t know who`s the jerk that started it, but if I do, I swear-" Harry surprised her when he interrupted her little banter with a little laugh. "That`s okay, Val. I`ve already a good mind to whom the person might be. It`s fine- I`m afraid you`ll make things worse."

Valkyrie frowned. "You're too nice for your own good."

"One of my many flaws."

"You don't say."

He laughed again and Valkyrie smiled out in relief. He`d probably hadn`t done that any recently and she`d know it`d only do him good to let out some steam. "So, Harry." She started again, and tried her best to be subtle. "I don`t see you and Ginger Boy hanging out together anymore."

"You mean Ron? He`s sulking. I`ve learned to ignore him most of the time but he`s not making it any easier, you know. I`m literally holding myself back from giving him a hard slap to the back of his thick head," Valkyrie placed her hands to her waist in pity. "Why go through all the trouble? It`ll be much easier if you just go on and do it." Harry smiled inwardly and ran a hand down the back of his head.

"You want me or Skul to do it for you? It`ll be a win-win situation for us all." Harry gave her a look of disbelief. "No Valkyrie thanks." There was a pause. "What`s in it for you? Ron hasn`t done anything bad to you or Professor Pleasant, has he?"

"Nah- neither me nor him has hit a person for so long… I think it`s making him a bit soft in the skull." She`d whispered out the last part to him and gestured towards Skulduggery at the corner of the room with her thumb. Apparently the man was doing a little jig to himself despite the lack of any music. There was not even a hum coming out from the man`s mouth. Harry frowned. "And… you`re not worried?"

"Of course I am! But he`ll get over it. Let`s just hope someone does something worthy of getting hit at? Maybe Severus will screw up again, who knows? The possibilities are endless!" She said, and Harry laughed again. Suddenly Rita Skeeter walked out of the broom closet with her arm linked into and with Fleur`s, who looked as red as a tomato and was trembling. As spotting Madam Maxime standing nearby, she`d immediately rushed to the woman`s side and not long after, both were engaged in a deep, loud, French conversation. Rita turned towards Valkyrie next, and smiled expectantly. Valkyrie gulped. Harry paled and patted her on her arm comfortingly.

"Miss Cain?" She called out, and Valkyrie raised her hand weakly. "Here." She took in a deep, nervous breath before going to the woman`s side for her interview. Rita showed her teeth. "Oh my, someone`s a bit nervous for her interview. Come in now Miss Cain. No need to be nervous if you`ve got nothing to hide." Her tone was a bit suggestive and sarcastic, and Valkyrie bit back the urge to punch all of her teeth out.

"Valkyrie, you need someone to go with you in there?" Skulduggery asked out and walked towards them, his face showing off an expression of concern. Rita sighed dreamily. Valkyrie quickly shook her head. "No, Skul. We`ll only be talking. I can take care of myself, _thank you_." Skulduggery nodded and turned away. Rita grabbed onto her arm and dragged her away, making Valkyrie wish she didn`t brush off Skulduggery`s offer. The broom closet was small and Valkyrie had found herself crouching uncomfortably against the woman`s body. Rita Skeeter wriggled and Valkyrie bit on her lip and balled her fists.

"Comfort, finally." The woman sighed and smiled. "Valkyrie Cain, Valkyrie Cain. The sorcerer girl who`s not aged a day more than 20, and has already a career as a Prime Detective for not a small agency; but the Irish Sanctuary itself. Somehow, someway you`ve got your name in the legendary Goblet of Fire of the wizarding world with promise of Eternal Glory. Tell me- how`s it feel to get caught in something you`d never heard of, or even understand? To go against participants that`s much more suitable for this competition, each much younger than you but much, much more knowledgeable in the field of wizardry magic?"

Valkyrie pulled her body back. "What? Um, I`m a bit nervous, of course, and somewhat surprised when my name came out of it, because I`ve no idea who`d put it in, or how it`d get in there in the first place. I`ll try to survive, because winning is not my main objective." Rita snapped her fingers and the quill started on writing down the notes. Valkyrie stared at it in surprise.

"Miss Cain, how will you get through the challenges of the Triwizard Tournament? Magic? Smarts? Brute force? What of your trainers- the great, charming Detective Skulduggery Pleasant? Would you tell us a bit about him, what makes him so liable to train you to get through the challenges?" Rita asked again, her eyes squinted into her own annoyingly as if the very purpose of it was to get her temper to the end of the line. Valkyrie took in a deep, patient breath and gave a toothy smile. Her left eye twitched.

"I suppose I`ll be using magic, sorcery- um, necromancy and elemental, uh, fire," she produced a small flame from the palm of her hand, catching the reporter by surprise before putting it out. "And yeah, Skul`ll be training me, with, uh, China`s help. Though she`ll be supplying us with information more than doing the actual training." Rita Skeeter raised a brow. "And who is this… China?" Valkyrie bit and played with her lip. "China Sorrows is a friend, librarian, rare objects collector. She`s a sorcerer too."

"Oh." The reporter`s voice tone lowered as if disappointed, but then she cleared her throat. "Is the detective close with Miss Sorrows?" Valkyrie hummed. "Um, they were close… but something hap- hey! What does this has to do with me and the Tournament?" Rita Skeeter clicked her tongue. "Ah…" she nodded slyly. "I see… and is that… alarm… I sense in your voice?" She asked coyly and Valkyrie narrowed her eyes. "Next question." She demanded.

"So, your magic… sorcery, you say you have the ability to… make… fire, and necromancy. Isn`t that dark magic? Do you admit to be a follower of the dark wizards, the dark lord, even? Are the necromancers in sorcery magic actually soldiers working with the dark lord? Do they have a separate society, or the like, in the sorcery world like the Death Eaters?" Valkyrie took in another sharp breath. "No. I do not even know who your dark lord is but necromancy is one of the paths of sorcery magic. It`s practised there like… like normal." Rita Skeeter hummed.

"Okay, final question- are you in a relationship with Harry Potter?" Something inside of Valkyrie snapped.

Everyone in the room turned to watch in frightful astonishment a minute later when the door to the broom closet burst open as a furious yell was heard and a frightened scream and Rita Skeeter shot out of it as if she were thrown out and landed on her back. Nobody moved a muscle as she turned and got up screaming bloody murder and looking like hell. Nobody commented a word as Valkyrie appeared soon after her with her face twisted into rage and there were flames shooting up from her hands and went after the woman. Only Harry cleared his throat and widened his eyes, before breaking the silence.

"Amen."

…..

"Good job, Valkyrie! Now, 7 more laps round the lake and we`re done!" Skulduggery shouted out towards the girl swimming in the murky, cold water of the lake. Valkyrie spluttered and stopped her strokes. "Seven?! Skul, that`s _ten!"_ She swam to the edge of dry land and pulled herself to her feet. Her clothes were wet and stuck to her body; she`d wore her usual attire- the black jacket was missing, her having left it earlier on a near dried log to reduce some weight, so her attire consisted only of a tight black shirt and tight jeans. She left her boots by the edge of the sand, too. Valkyrie grabbed the towel hanging on the branch of the same nearby tree and proceeded to dab her body with it.

"Skul, I don `t think you`re paying attention." Skulduggery was quiet as he eyed the parts revealed by the wet clothing stuck to her body. "Skul? Hey Skul?" Valkyrie asked and waved a palm in front of his eyeholes. Her gaze dropped to the screen of the phone he was holding in his grasp and sighed.

"You've been playing Angry Birds while I`m training, weren`t you?"

Skulduggery snapped out from his daze and looked up at her face. Then, he turned it downwards to the screen of his phone and exited the application before setting it into his blazer pocket. "No I was not." He argued. Valkyrie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Skulduggery, I literally just saw you exit the app and put the phone into your pocket."

"No you didn`t. You must`ve had hallucinated that from all of the swimming and scorching heat. You need rest." He replied and Valkyrie crossed her arms atop of her chest. "The Sun wasn`t even shining that brightly today. That`s it. I`m out of here." She stepped forward towards the castle and soon disappeared out of sight grabbing her boots and jacket on the way. Skulduggery placed his arms about his waist and turned his gaze back to the lake, now illuminated by the sunset.

"I saw what you did back there. Naughty, naughty Skulduggery."

Skulduggery turned his eyes to the right and saw China wearing a smug look with her hands crossed atop of her chest. She wore a long black skirt with a tucked in white shirt and black boots. She clicked her tongue in shook her head slowly. Not far behind her was a group of boys and males swooning and fighting to get a glimpse of her.

"Where did you come from?" Skulduggery asked as shifting his gaze back to the sunset. China sighed and moved to stand closer to his side. "I`ve always watched her. Since the beginning, since I`ve arrived. That is what I`m here for, is it not?" Skulduggery did not reply. China hummed. "And you still haven`t answered me. I knew you were checking her out back there."

"I didn`t realize that it was a question. And since when did I have to answer to you?" He shot back. China raised an eyebrow. "I needed confirmation- I am looking out for her." Skulduggery was quiet. China breathed out victoriously.

"I knew it."

"Shut up."

China chuckled. Suddenly fireworks went out behind them and she groaned. "It`s those twins again. Admittedly, they`re amazing the first few times but after that it`s damn irritating." Skulduggery lowered his head. "Now you know what I feel when you`re around." China glanced slyly in his direction. "You mean I`m amazing when you first met me? Why thank you, Skulduggery. Now wasn`t that easy? Don`t you feel much, much lighter now?" Skulduggery made a snort-like sound and pulled out his revolver, before aiming it in between her eyes. China jumped up and put up her hands up to her front.

"Fine, fine, I`ll get out of here!"

Valkyrie had stopped and watched from the side-lines of their little debate and barely held herself from rushing over when Skulduggery took out the revolver, but only did approach them when China walked away in a huff. Her loyal group of boys following her all the way at a distance.

"What was _that_ about?"

Skulduggery whipped his head around to face her. He was quiet for a while before he replied. "I thought you were heading for the castle?" Valkyrie shrugged. "I was. But then I saw you and China's little squabble. You haven't answered me." Skulduggery shrugged himself. "That was just China being China. She got on my nerves, so I shooed her away." Valkyrie snorted. "You know, I've spent so much time around the likes of you nice, good people seem so much like weirdoes now."

Skulduggery straightened in a posture she could tell he was offended. "I am nice."

At that Valkyrie burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Skulduggery just stood there, watching her and when she noticed he wasn't laughing along was when it started to reside. "Oh, God. You really had meant that, didn`t you?" She asked but Skulduggery ignored her and started walking away. Valkyrie bit on her lip.

"Skul! Skulduggery! Oh come on! Skulduggery Pleasant, I`m sorry!"

* * *

 **Adorable skully-p. Read and review, all!**


	8. Padfoot Says Hi

**Author's note: Here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy to show how sorry I am. All characters belong to JK Rowling and Derek Landy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7; PADFOOT SAYS HI**

Harry smiled wider and sighed, his figure slumped further upon the desk and his eyes were glued towards Professor Sorrows` figure. It had been China`s turn to teach the class and so far, nothing has been going well with that particular decision. Hermione beside him groaned and shook her head. Suddenly, a strong swat landed on his back and he shot himself out of his daydream.

"Thank you, Professor Cain." Hermione whispered towards Valkyrie who had stayed to help boys pay attention during China`s class. Valkyrie nodded silently and made her way to the next boy armed with her thick roll of newspaper. Harry repeatedly shook his head to clear his mind and let out a distressed sigh.

"Whoever gave Professor Sorrows permission to teach must be out of their minds." Harry whispered towards his friend. Hermione shrugged and suddenly raised her hand. China nodded once. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Um, Professor, you were saying that symbol magic can be applied practically everywhere? Can you please elaborate?" China walked closer to the student. "How do you want me to elaborate? How can you not understand what I said? I said literally everywhere. For example, buildings, objects, body parts…"

"Body parts?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I have many on mine, for various reasons."

Hermione widened her eyes. "But I don`t see them anywhere." China sighed in obvious exaggerated boredom. "When I said I have them I don`t mean that they were visible. That would be quite ugly, don`t you think?"

"You sigh pretty." Suddenly Valkyrie interrupted them and landed another hard swat on top a dark skinned boy. China narrowed her eyes. "Valkyrie! You are not making things better." Valkyrie visibly frowned. "Sorry." China shook her head. "As I was saying, the symbols on my body are invisible, so you cannot see them." There was a pause before Hermione asked another question. "Can you give me an example?" China sighed again, much more exaggeratedly. "Very well, Miss Granger. For the sake of my favourite student."

Hermione smiled gratefully and a few Slytherins rolled their eyes, but paid attention.

China raised her sleeves in an almost poised way, the same amount of folds for each arm. And tapped a few spots on her upper arms, just off the elbows. In mere seconds, a few symbols started to make itself visible and started to glow a bright blue. China's gaze darted around before landing on one of the textbooks atop the desk of a Hufflepuff. The blue glow moved from both hands transferred to only one of hers, and she pointed it towards the book. A blue ray shone from her hand and enveloped the book, and with a flick of her wrist, it shot from the desk and hovered in the air. The students awed.

" _Now ,"_ China said. "Do you see the actual power of sigils?"

Students only nodded, mesmerized, only now to the hovering textbook, lightly circling in the air. China tapped her tattoos once again and gravity did its work. The book fell with a slight a slight 'thump'.

"It is very rare for a sorcerer and sorceress to choose the magic of sigils as their chosen discipline upon reaching their surge, as it happens to be a very hard discipline to master. It doesn't only require a wide and precise range of knowledge, but also dedication and a lot, and I mean a _lot,_ of practise for perfection. But that's the beauty of the language of magic, because once you've mastered what has been discovered, you can discover new ones."

The students awed again.

China turned back to the class, and clapped once. "Alright, I want notes on the topics from the fifth to tenth on the next class and pass them to Professor Pleasant, and I'll be making a test next week."

Groans all around.

"Never thought I'd be hearing _that_ in _your_ class, Sorrows." A velvety voice spoke from the back of the class, and Harry, Hermione as the rest of the class.

Skulduggery Pleasant closed the door behind him, and crossed his arms. That was when the bell rang and Harry sighed in relief from having to endure another argument with these two in the same room-he didn't know how Valkyrie could face something like it often. The rest of the class started packing and murmuring thanks, walking out of class. He glanced Ron at the corner of his eye before the boy walked out of class with Neville. He humphed to himself, snatching up all his textbooks and dragging Hermione by her wrist before she could ask more questions.

"Harry?" She asked once they were safely out of class and blending in with the rest of the crowd. He still hadn't missed the glares or the mockery, but he was a lot better in ignoring them now.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered to her, letting go of her hand. "What? But I needed to ask Professor Sorrows-"

He gave her a look that shut her right up. When she was, he sighed. "You know that time on the train when we sent…him a letter?"

Hermione caught up fast. She widened her eyes. "Sirius replied back?" She whispered back, harshly. Harry tugged on her sleeve to remind them where they were.

"It was after breakfast: he sent a wild owl telling me that he'd meet me in the Griffindor common room at 8 tonight. Said he has something important to tell me. He couldn't do it by mail."

Hermione scrunched her brows in confusion. "What? How?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "But he probably has something worked out. 'll tell him about the first task. By all the training Krum and Fleur are doing they've already probably figured it out."

Hermione stared at him expectantly. "And…Valkyrie?"

Harry looked uneasy. "Not…yet. But-," He stopped short when he passed one of the parks. Cedric was lounging with a few of his friends at a nearby tree. "Wait up." He said. Hermione sighed and mentally face palmed. This is going to be a while.

….

Harry paced around the Griffindor common room that night, uneasily pondering over what Alastor had told him that evening.

" _But…Professor, we're not allowed a broom."_

 _"But you're allowed, a wand."_

What had he meant by that? Surely it didn't mean using the means of a spell to call his firebolt? Would that be considered cheating? He caught a glimpse of the clock at the corner of his eye, and sighed heavily. It was almost half-past midnight. All the others had already went to bed. When will Sirius show himself? What was he waiting for?

Fidgety, Harry grabbed the closest thing he could reach for to offer some distraction, and unfolded the newspaper. The headline was something about the Triwizard Cup-go figure. The interviewer from the other day was telling something about the candidates.

"… _Harry Potter, aged 12, had been chosen to compete in the Triwizard Cup. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past…!"_

The irritating voice had taken to yelling as he crumpled the papers in anger. It disappeared as he threw it into the fireplace. He went to stomp of, fuming, when there was suddenly the sound of fires cackling. He stopped dead, and turned back to the fireplace. Red embers shot from the burning coals and wood. He could've sworn it was as if it was…no, that would be stupid. Would it?

"Psst…! Harry!"

Harry widened his eyes. He raced to the fireplace, and crouched in front of it. He squinted his eyes at the spitting embers, and then Sirius's face appeared. He took a loud gasp. "Harry!"

Harry jumped back, taken aback and surprised. "S-Sirius? H-How did…?"

"I don't have much time Harry," Sirius cut him off, his voice raspy. "Now tell me; did you, or did you not put your name into the goblet of fire?"

"No!"

"Ssshh!"

Harry blinked and became more cautious of his surroundings. "I didn't." Sirius gave a respectable pause. "Okay, now tell me about that dream of yours." Harry bit his lip as he recalled it. "I-I was in a barn. And, Voldemort was there, although he wasn't exactly…human. Wormtail was there too. And…a man."

"A man, Harry?"

"I…I couldn't see his face."

"That's okay."

"He said he needed something to become whole. He needed…me." Sirius was quiet. "But…it was just a dream. Right?" Harry asked. There was a hesitation. "Yes." Sirius replied. "Yes it was only a dream. Listen, Harry, I don't know who put your name in the fire but whomever it was is no friend to you. People _die_ in this tournament. Igor Karkaroff; he was a Death Eater and no one; I mean _no one_ stops being a Death Eater. Barty Crouch, heart of stone. Sent his own _son_ to _Azkaban_."

"You think one of them put my name into the fire?"

"I don't know Harry. Now, I heard about that commotion in the Ministry. Something about sorcery…?"

"Oh, yeah. The Irish Sanctuary are seeking refuge from something and they'd asked the Ministry of magic. They're teaching sorcery as a new subject in school. The professor's assistant- she's 18 year old. Her name was chosen by the goblet too. Valkyrie Cain. She didn't even know what the Tournament was before she was chosen."

"Interesting…teaching assistant? Who's the professor?"

"A walking skeleton. We call him Professor Pleasant."

Sirius went quiet. Almost like he was taken aback. Then, when he spoke, his hesitation spoke in volumes. "Pleasant…as in…Skulduggery? Skulduggery Pleasant?" Harry blinked, surprised. "Do you…you know him?" Sirius hesitated again. "Yes. Yes I know him. He's your teacher, then? He must be suspicious about this too."

"I…guess so?"

Sirius made a movement like nodding. "Harry, I want you to do me a favour. For your sake, he can protect you if something goes wrong and I can't be there. Just tell him; Padfoot said hi."

Harry frowned. "Padfoot said hi?" He echoed.

"That's right."

Harry was just about to question further when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Someone's coming." He whispered.

"Keep your friends close, Harry."

Harry turned around as the footsteps grew louder. Finally, Ron Weasly came down the steps. His face was sleepy and he was wearing his bed robe. "Who were you talking to?" He asked, drowsy. "No one." He replied through his teeth. The lie came out straight and clear.

"I heard you talking to someone."

"Probably just imagined it. Wouldn't be the first time."

Ron went quiet. "You're probably practicing for your next interview I guess." He said. Harry narrowed his eyes, and bit back the response. Ron snorted, and then climbed back up the stairs. When he was safely gone, Harry quickly turned back to the fireplace.

Sirius was gone.

* * *

 **Review, comment, PM me. Please and thank you.**


End file.
